Corrupted Flower
by snowwy-night-sky
Summary: He's a soldier. She's a dancer. This is the story of their forbidden love. AU
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and I also do not own the song 'Corrupted Flower'**

* * *

Chapter 1

Perhaps he should have seen it coming.

Any straight guys would have agreed to it without any second thoughts. He's straight, thank you very much, but he's not as shallow as to agree to watch some dancers who are willing to bed a soldier for a night. Or probably for the whole week they're staying on the town where they're going to dock for the week. A relationship between a soldier and a dancer is strictly forbidden. Sleeping with them is fine and you are safe as long as you don't get into a relationship with them.

"Come on Ice Princess! It's gonna be fun! You might even score a hot chick for yourself." His fellow soldier Natsu lightly punched his arms as he tried to convince him to watch the famous 'Fairy Tail' dance group in the town.

"And I'm telling you fire-breath that I don't want to!" Gray said as he shoved Natsu away from him.

Gray had enough. He's so not in the mood to deal with his annoying best friend/rival.

"Or is the reason you're refusing is because…." Natsu leaned on Gray's ears and whispered.

"….you're gay?" And with that Gray punched the laughing Natsu who stopped laughing once his fist met his jaw. Natsu quickly threw a punch on his gut and Gray fell back on his back, dragging Natsu with him by trying to strangle his neck. They ended up punching each other on the floor. Their fellow soldiers just stood on the sidelines, making bets on who's going to win this time. They quickly scampered away when they saw their commanding officer walking towards them.

"Fullbuster, Dragneel, enough of this!" Their commanding officer, Makarov said as he walked towards the two guys who quickly stood up as they saw Makarov.

Their commander is the definition of the saying 'short but terrible'. He's the shortest officer among them, but he's the scariest. He had battle scars all over his body that only proves just how strong he is. And because he was once teaching people martial arts before he joined the army, the soldiers around him started calling him 'master'.

But despite his battle scars and scary look on his face, Makarov is a really kind man who treats all of his soldiers like his children, and disciplines them just like how a parent would. That's the reason why all soldiers around him respects, loves, and is scared of him.

"He started it!" They quickly pointed at each other. They both know just how childish it sounds, but it didn't matter to them as long as they both escape their master's wrath. They looked at each other and slapped each other's hand, which escalated in a new fight.

"Didn't I tell you to stop fighting?" Gray and Natsu immediately stopped their petty fight at hearing their master's voice.

"Now that you have stopped fighting, I want you two to get ready because we will be docking in 15 minutes."

"Gray doesn't want to go master." Natsu snickered as he walked away from Gray.

Makarov turned to Gray and asked him.

"Why is that, Gray?"

"It's because he's gay!" Everybody started to laugh as Natsu said that. He can feel his face burn, although he doesn't know if it is because of embarrassment or because of anger. Probably both.

"Fuck you Natsu!"

"Sorry, I don't roll that way." And with that everybody started to laugh harder. Even Makarov looked like he wants to laugh, although he kept it in to not embarrass Gray any further.

"Enough. Everyone get back to work." Makarov gave the soldiers a glare and they scampered away to do what their commanding officer

"Why you don't want to go Gray?"

"I just don't want to, Master." He said as he avoided his master's eyes. He doesn't want to let Makarov know that he thinks that watching dancers is just for shallow people.

He knows that Makarov would only watch the dancers, but that's it. No bedding them. Yes, Makarov is a pervert but he has pride and honor.

"Well just give it a try, okay? After this I won't force you to go. Just this once."

"Fine….." And with that Makarov walked away from him and went inside his room.

* * *

"Everyone, there will be soldiers who will be docking tonight so let's give them a show they will never forget." Erza said as she walked in inside the tent where all the dancers are getting ready for their performance tonight as she started to brush her long, red hair.

"Ugh! Another bunch of perverted soldiers." Lucy said as she put up her blonde hair in it's usual twin pigtails then put on her Arabic dance costume

"They're not that bad Lucy-san." Juvia said softly as she put on her own Arabic dance costume and motioned for Lucy to come over so she can tie the strings on Lucy's costume

"I want to see someone sexually harassing you, then we'll talk." Lucy walked behind Juvia to curl her light blue hair and let it fall down on her shoulders. It's not really advisable to not tie up a dancer's hair because it has the tendency to get into their faces, which may become a reason to mess their dance but Lucy just can't help it because Juvia's hair looks much more beautiful when it is let down.

"It's not my fault that perverted men are attracted to you." Juvia retorted, recalling the time when a man from a neighboring town set his eyes on Lucy and made perverted comments about her.

Lucy is one of their best dancers, even though she's just a newbie. The group's three best dancers are Erza, Lucy and Juvia. They are always the main dancers, but they also give the others a time shine and show the others what they can do. They all dance perfectly, but the guys still think that the three are the best. It's probably because they have the biggest racks among the group. But even though the guys favors the three, there is no jealousy or animosity towards each other. After all, they all treat each other as family.

"If you two are done complaining, then get out. The soldiers are here and we will start at 4 minutes." Erza poked her head on the flap of the tent. Lucy and Juvia looked at each other then started to rush out of the tent. Apparently, they didn't noticed that their bantering cost them time and they didn't even noticed Erza come out of the tent because they are both lost on their conversation.

Lucy peeked out of the make-shift curtains and saw how big their audience are for tonight.

"Woah… big crowd tonight! I'm getting nervous." Lucy said as she walked to her spot and rubbed her arms.

"Well, time to show them how great the fairies are" Erza said with a smirk and everyone got into position.

And with her signal, the makeshift curtains were raised.

* * *

**I'm back with a new story! And this time it's Gruvia!**

**I've had this idea for weeks and it just won't stop bugging me until I actually wrote this one down.**

**I've thought of this fic after I heard the song Corrupted Flower by Kagamine Rin and Len. This fic is actually meant to be Nalu but when I saw a pic of Juvia wearing an Arabian suit, I thought 'Hey, this fits Gruvia than Nalu!'. I've written the epilogue first then I started to so the first chapter so. And just in canse you're wondering, no, I haven't finished this fic yet. I only have the epilogue written because I'm weird that way.**

**So, please enjoy!**

**And review too. Pretty please!**


	2. First Day part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the song 'Corrupted Flower'**

**(See A/N below)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Gray studied his surroundings with critical eyes. Just like what they had told him, the park was full of people. Men, women, even children have gathered up to watch the 'Fairies'. He really can't understand why they desperately wanted to see this dance group. People gathering in the park to get wasted, that he could understand.

The park is illuminated with icicle lights. Rows of tables filled with food and drinks lined up on the farthest left side of the park. The center of the park is encircled with red curtain and there are some guys holding a rope. He figured that there must be where the dancers are right now, considering that it is almost time for the show.

He had the server boy to refill his tankard with beer. He'll just watch them for a few minutes then leave. Yeah, that probably is the best. After all, he's only watching this because his commanding officer told him.

As the curtain was raised, his eyes flew to the stage and that's when he realized why everyone, especially the men, are so excited to see the dance group.

All of the dancers are inexplicably beautiful.

They are all wearing Arabian suit consisted of bra tops with tear drops dangling from the edges and either harem pants or skirts with gold trimming around the waist, and some wearing only hip scarves, leaving a very, very little for imagination, colors ranging from yellow to red to purple and blue and some of them have translucent veils covering half of their face with jewelries on their necks, hands and ankles.

As they started to dance, Gray can't help but notice how they all dance so wonderfully, beautifully. Their movements we're just like what they are called. They all moved as if they are fairies fluttering around and their light feet movement makes them look like as if they are floating in the air.

Gray could hear his fellow soldiers made perverted comments.

"Look at those hips. I'm getting turned on, man!"

"Hold it in you bastard!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm a healthy man!"

Gray couldn't blame his friends for their perverted comments. The dance is so sexy that it also turns him on. He thinks that everyone's body is hot, but what really caught his eyes was the blue haired girl beside the blonde one.

They all dance so gracefully, but there is something about the blue haired girl that attracts him although he's not sure if it's because of the alcohol or he's just too damn attracted to this girl who he doesn't even know.

'_It's probably the alcohol.' _He thought with a shrug as he continued to watch one particular girl dance, with his drink forgotten.

Then, their eyes locked.

It felt as if a shock went through his body but he dismissed it, thinking that he's probably just tipsy. The blue haired girl blushed and smiled softly at him as she continued to dance along with the others.

"Hey, that's Juvia!" Gray looked at his fellow soldier Gajeel as he stared ahead, pure shock written on his face.

"Which one?" Natsu asked as he tried to look for the girl Gajeel is looking at.

"The blue haired one."

"Dude, there are two blue heads there." Natsu pointed out. Now that Gray has thought about it, there really are two blue haired girl. They both have the same shade of blue but the other one is a short petite one and the one he's staring at has a much bigger rack.

"The one with the bigger rack. That one." He said as she pointed on the girl he was staring at. Gray wondered how Gajeel knew that girl, considering that this town and the one Gajeel came from was miles and miles and miles away.

"Uh-oh, looks like Gajeel beat us into sleeping with a dancer." One of their fellow soldier said as everyone laughed, making Gajeel blush furiously.

"I did not sleep with her!"

"Then how did you know her name?"

"She is a childhood friend of mine. We remained friends until she has to move somewhere." Gajeel answered and shrugged his shoulders as he continued to watch the show.

"You have a _friend_?" Natsu asked with a mock shocked expression on his face. Everyone laughed at that, causing everyone around them to glare at their direction, although they just ignored them and continued to make fun at Gajeel.

Before Gajeel could open his mouth, Gray asked him. "Why did she move away?"

"I dunno. Never told me."

"She probably left because she can no longer take that ugly metal face of yours." And they all burst into another round of laughing. Gajeel got ready to pounce on Gray but was interrupted by the voice of their commanding officer.

"Looks like you brats are having fun." They all turned their head to Makarov who is walking towards them.

"Where have been all this time old man?"

"I was enjoying the booze." True enough, he had a slur on his voice. He also has a bottle of rum on his right hand as he walked towards them. Gray wanted to ask why he didn't just brought the booze here but didn't get to because Makarov told them to just enjoy the dance.

The dance was already nearing its end. Their movements had gotten much more slower and the song has hit the lower notes. After a few seconds, the dance completely ended. Everyone clapped and hollered, including the soldiers sans Gajeel and Gray who just continued to watch the dancer as they bowed to their audiences and the people then the same men who raised the curtain drew it by pulling on the ropes.

People around Gray was still clapping and whistling and hollering but he noticed that his commanding officer is looking at him.

"What is it, old man?"

"I told you you're going to enjoy the show." Makarov grinned as he passed the rum to Gray who accepted it without any second thoughts.

"I'm not enjoying the dance. I'm enjoying the booze." Makarov just laughed and never said anything, although he does know that he's enjoying the booze _and_ the dance. The old man knows too well the look on Gray's face as he continued to stare on the now drawn curtains.

They stayed that way, with Makarov silently observing Gray, and Gray sipping on the bottle of rum while unconsciously looking at the drawn curtains.

* * *

"Wah! I'm so glad it's over. I'm so tired I don't even think I can stand up any longer." Lucy said as she threw herself on a chair nearest to her, beads of sweat running down on her neck and chest. Some of the girls did the same thing, although they did it much calmer than the blonde did while the others just remained either standing or taking off their costumes.

"It's a good thing that the soldiers this time didn't cause trouble. Although they ARE noisy." Levy said with a thoughtful face. The soldiers who usually watch them are rowdy and perverts, so this is the first time they've had soldiers as audiences who never made a scene although they did made some perverted comments.

"I didn't expect for the soldiers to be so deliciously handsome. It's been a very long time since I've ever seen a good-looking soldier. And it was only one! I can't believe a handsome man like him joined the army when he could just work as a… I don't know, work in an office or something. But nooooooo….. he has to join the army and risk his beautiful face. Seriously, most of the handsome guys you will meet nowadays are either jerks or are plain crazy." Evergreen ranted as she took off her veil and let her brown hair flow on her shoulders. Everyone is already used to her famous 'Handsome' rants that they learned how to tune her out.

"Are handsome men the only thing you ever think about, Ever?" Erza asked her while taking off the jewelries decorating her neck, arms, and fingers and threw them on the table beside her.

Evergreen turned towards her to answer her question. "Of course! I want to marry a handsome guy so that our sons and daughters would be the most beautiful or handsome in the whole wide world!"

"To bad they have you as their mother." Cana joked as she took a swig from her alcohol, not even caring if she is drenched in sweat as long as she get to drink. She has always been the alcoholic on the team. Erza has always reprimanded her about her drinking but she never listened.

Evergreen took off her flats and threw one towards Cana. "Shut up!" Cana just caught the flat and threw it back to Evergreen, although she did it lightly. Evergreen just dodged the flat and did not picked it up. Instead, she just walk towards a chair and sat on it.

"Besides, I know that that dream is way far from my reach, considering that we're considered as prostitutes. Ha! Who would want to marry an orphaned prostitute?" Evergreen somberly said as she lowered her head. Everyone fell quiet as she said that.

Despite how the town admires them as dancers, the other towns considers them prostitutes, mainly because they show their skin and dance in front of many audiences. They are called with two names. 'Fairy Tail', their group's name, and 'Orphaned Prostitutes' by the others. Every members of 'Fairy Tail' are orphans. They all once stole from the others just to get by. They continued to steal food and money until they were found by Polyushka, who formed the 'Fairy Tail' so they can all live without stealing. Everyone was so glad that Polyushka helped them and they all grieved and mourned when she died.

"Enough, Ever. We are NOT prostitutes. We are dancers. And it's not our fault that we never had parents. Let's just be thankful that we don't have to steal anymore." Erza said to Evergreen as she walked towards a chair to sit on it. Evergreen just kept her head down but uttered an apology. It was quiet around the tent until Levy spoke up.

"Hey, you're blushing" Levy said to Juvia who stayed quiet the whole time, as she observed her face and everyone turned towards them, the earlier tension completely gone.

Juvia touched her face and sure enough, she can feel her cheeks burning. She knows the reason why she's blushing. Lucy, despite her earlier comment about being tired, stood up and walked towards Levy and Juvia. When she got towards the two, Levy turned to Lucy and pointed at Juvia's face. Juvia kept her hands on her face until she felt hands trying to pry them.

"Lu-chan look! See, she's blushing!" Levy tried to pry Juvia's hands away on her face but Juvia resisted them. Lucy joined Levy in prying her hands. "let…..me….see…"

When they got Juvia's hands away from her face, Levy noted that it was much redder than before. Juvia knows that she's blushing furiously, although she doesn't know if it's because of her eye-to-eye contact with that soldier or if it's because she got found out. '_Probably both' _she thought as she accepted her fate to be teased.

"Oh my gosh she really is blushing! Look guys!" Lucy said as she kept Juvia from covering her face once more.

"Okay, who's the guy who makes you blush like an 18-year-old woman?" Cana asked as she watched the trio from her seat and took another swig from her alcohol.

"I _am_ an 18-year-old woman." Juvia muttered, keeping her head down.

"Whatever. Just tell us who it is."

"No one! I'm just tired."

"Bullshit! We all know that you don't get tired after just one dance."

"Cana, mind your language." Erza reprimanded Cana, who just ignored her warning.

"Whatever. Just tell us, Juvia."

"I'm telling you Cana-san, I'm just feeling tired." Juvia can feel her blush subsiding, which she is thankful for.

"Let me guess. It's one of the soldiers, isn't he?" Cana said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Juvia just sputtered, unable to form a coherent sentence, although she managed to say Cana's name with red face.

"Cana-san!"

"Stop teasing poor Juvia." Erza, who has changed into her sleeping dress said as she walked towards her futon.

"Thank you Erza-san!" Juvia was quite glad that she finally has someone on her side. She doesn't know if she can take their teasing any longer. '_I might pass out_' She thought to herself.

"Continue this tomorrow. I'll even help you guys." Erza said with a smirk as she watched Juvia get redder than she currently is.

Everyone laughed at Juvia's embarrassment, but they did stopped teasing her and let her off the hook this time.

Just for tonight.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and thank you for those who is following and to those who put this on their favorites list. Really, I'm so thankful I might cry.**

**Oh, there are two people who asked me important question, which I forgot to put in an A/N on the first chapter.**

** RedPurpleRose: You will see why they can't. But for now, I might drop a few hints as to why. **

** rclea: No, there will be no magic in here. I have thought about putting it in this story but it doesn't add up on the setting so I decided against it.**

**I wanted to post this chapter a week after I first published this story but I got encouraged by those who reviewed.**

**Please review! I'm begging you guys. It helps me write stories and chapters much faster.**


	3. Second Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Please read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

It was very fine morning when Juvia woke up. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing. The only thing she didn't like is the faces of Lucy and Levy mischievously grinning down on her

"Good morning Juvia-chan!" Lucy and Levy said at the same time with a tone on their voice that meant that they are up to no good.

"Good morning Lucy-san, Levy-san." Juvia replied as she started to get out of the covers of her sleeping bag. Lucy and Levy quickly helped her fold her covers and put them away.

Before she could ask the two what they are up to, she was shoved into the bathroom roughly. "Take a bath Juvia, we have a long day ahead of us!" Juvia could only sigh in defeat and do what they say. She knew she is going to suffer in the morning the moment they found out she is blushing because of a man.

Juvia took her sweet time while taking a bath just to annoy Lucy and Levy. It's the least she could do because she knows they're going to make her suffer and embarrass her in front of the soldiers. It took her almost an hour before finishing her bath, then additional 5 minutes to get dressed and sure enough, she is greeted with annoyed faces courtesy by Lucy and Levy. She smirked at their direction, which they promptly ignored as they took her by the arms and led her to their make-up station and quickly put make-up on her face. After they got done, it was almost noon and Juvia was starving.

"Can I at least have lunch? Considering you two are going to drag me back and forth, to and fro the whole day. The least you can do is give me something to eat." Juvia asked as she rubbed her grumbling stomach in an unlady-like manner.

"We'll just eat outside while looking for Mr. Prince Charming. Don't worry, we'll treat you a Caramade Frank." Lucy said as she winked at Juvia. The thought of eating her favorite food made Juvia giddy even though she knew she'll suffer from embarrassment before she can actually eat one.

'_But it's okay, as long as I can eat one. They're so expensive that as far as I can remember, the last time I had one was last year ago._' Juvia thought to herself, feeling her mouth water from the thought of her favorite food.

"Fine…." Juvia said with a sigh. She watched Lucy's face light up and took her purse. She looked at the two and noticed that something, or rather, someone is missing.

"Lucy-san, Levy-san, I don't really want to be embarrassed by you all but is it just me or is everyone missing?" Juvia looked around their camp, as if confirming that they really are the ones on their camp. Erza, who is usually the one who wakes up their fellow dancers is currently missing and Cana, their heavy drinker and sleeper has her cot folded already.

"Hmmm? Oh, Cana went out early in the morning because she has ran out of her 'fuel' and Erza has gone incognito the moment the sun rose. She probably went to meet Jellal." Lucy said as she checked her purse to see if she has enough money to buy Juvia her favorite food, pausing when she said 'fuel' to air-quote it.

Juvia just muttered a quiet 'oh' and started to fiddle with her hands as they fell into an uncomfortable silence. They all knew about Erza's bittersweet relationship with Jellal, no matter how much Erza tried to keep it a secret. Jellal is the sheriff's son and according to Erza, they used to be secret playmates when they were young. When the sheriff found out that Jellal is talking to Erza, he was almost close to disowning him if it wasn't for Erza promising the sheriff that she will never, ever talk to Jellal anymore. The sheriff agreed to it and to make sure that Erza and Jellal would never see each other again, he searched for a noble girl suitable for Jellal and arranged a marriage between them. The wedding happened on the exact day that the girl turned 18, which is just about a year ago and to add insult to the injury, the sheriff invited Erza to the wedding. Erza broke down to tears after she got back from the wedding. They were all surprised when Jellal suddenly appeared on their camp and started to apologize to Erza. They don't know what happened after that because Jellal asked to be left alone with Erza but they do know that after their private talk, Erza got into an affair with Jellal although they both furiously denies when asked.

The silence lasted for a minute until Levy sneezed. "Bless you." Juvia said to Levy who uttered 'Excuse me' while wiping her nose with a handkerchief. They were all relieved that the awkwardness is now gone. '_Thank goodness for Levy-chan's unconscious ability to lighten up the mood._' Juvia thought with a small smile on her face.

"Ugh! Allergies. Sorry."

"It's okay. As long as you don't sneeze in front of the soldiers." Lucy said and they all started to laughed. "We better go now if we want to catch the soldiers."

Levy hauled Juvia by her left arm as Lucy started to walk towards the opening of their camp, with her purse on her hands.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Levy pumped her fist in the air while Lucy and Juvia just laughed.

"Do you think that's him?" Levy asked Lucy as they watched Juvia apologize to the soldier whom they shoved Juvia to.

"No, it's not him. Juvia did not even blink an eye while saying sorry. And besides, I know he's not Juvia's type."

They have been at it for about 3 hours. At first, it just started with them approaching the soldiers and saying either 'Hello' or 'Hi' or 'A pleasant day to you' then they will watch Juvia on the corner of their eyes if there is any change on her facial expression. And then when Levy and Lucy got impatient by how there is no change in Juvia's expression, they got forceful on their approach. Lucy and Levy started to shove Juvia on the soldiers they can spot on their way. Juvia blushed every time they'd push her to unsuspecting soldiers because of embarrassment. And then when they first noticed Juvia's redness, they thought that they have finally found the man they're looking for, but Juvia explained that it's because of their rough ways. It's not because she's attracted to the man whatsoever. Then after Lucy and Levy realized that they're being forceful, they just resorted to Plan C, which is just like their Plan A, although they'd let Juvia do the talking. Many soldiers have took it the wrong way and started to flirt to the three of them but Lucy silenced them with a kick to their family jewels.

'_I'm surprised that Juvia's playing along with us. I can't believe she's that desperate for Caramade Franks.' _Lucy thought as she watched Juvia bid goodbye to their recent victim/soldier and started to walk towards the two of them with a pleading look on her eyes.

"Levy-san, Lucy san, I'm begging you. I'm so hungry right now. Can we just continue this later?" Lucy and Levy heard Juvia's stomach grumble. It is already way past noon and they haven't eaten lunch yet. And as for Juvia, she hasn't eaten anything since last night. They took pity on Juvia and with another look on her puppy dog eyes, they started to walk on the place where they sell Caramade Franks.

"We're getting nowhere. Maybe we should be much more forceful, don't you think Levy-chan?" Lucy asked Levy as she readied the money they needed for the food.

"I think so too Lu-chan."

"Aren't you guys forceful already?"

"Yeah, but as you can see, no improvement yet."

"You do realize that I'm only doing this for Caramade Franks, right?"

"Yes I do. That's why I offered it to you in the first place. I knew that you'd never say no to Caramade Franks."

Lucy started to laugh at Juvia's pouty face. She had been planning about this the whole night. She knew that Juvia would never agree to anything that will embarrass her. Actually, no one ever will, so that's why she baited Juvia by offering her favorite, yet expensive food. It would cost her a lot of money, but it'll be worth it because of the entertainment she'll get out of it. Lucy was lost on her thoughts as she heard Juvia squeal in delight.

"Gajeel-kun? Gajeel-kun!" Lucy looked to Juvia waving her arms to a man with long black hair with piercings on his face and arms. The man turned to Juvia and his face lit up as he recognized Juvia and started walking towards them while Juvia ran over to him.

"Juvia, it really is you." Gajeel said as he stopped in front of a smiling Juvia.

"So you were watching us?"

"Yeah, along with the other soldiers."

As Juvia and Gajeel asked how the other had been, Levy, who is just behind Juvia, whispered loudly to Lucy who is right beside her.

"Do you think that's him?"

"I don't think so, Levy-chan. She's way too happy to see him."

"But what if he's her long lost love?"

"You read way too much romance novels Levy-chan. Look at Juvia, there's no love in her eyes."

As Lucy and Levy continued to whisper loudly to each other, Gajeel turned to his long lost childhood friend and asked Juvia "Are they your friends?"

Juvia just smiled a little. "Yes, they are." After answering Gajeel, she turned towards her two friends.

"You do realize that we can hear you two." Lucy opened her mouth to answer Juvia but a man's voice interrupted her.

"Hey metal-face, what'cha doing around here?"

Juvia turned towards the man's voice and suddenly, everything stopped. _'That's him!' _Juvia thought, feeling her blood rush to her face.

Gajeel turned towards the man who spoke. "What do you want, Ice Princess?"

"Just wanna ask if you know where they sell Caramade Franks. Heard it's the best."

Lucy and Levy watched the exchange of the two soldiers in amusement because seriously, what's more funnier than watching two grown up soldiers throwing insults at each other. They were about to ask Juvia if her friend Gajeel has always been hostile towards other when they saw her blushing. Lucy and Levy turned towards each other thinking the same thing and grinned.

Bingo. Target found.

"I dunno. Ask _them_. They know the way around here." Gajeel answered as he pointed towards the dancers.

Gray turned to look towards Juvia, who is keeping her head down. He figured that the girl wouldn't want to talk to him so he asked the other two girls instead.

"Excuse me ladies, do you know where they sell Caramade Franks?"

"Oh, it's just right around that corner. We were also on our way there." Lucy answered as she looked at Juvia who is still keeping her head down and grinned. They so got the right man.

"Whatever, I'm going ahead. Bye Juvia." Gajeel said as he turned on his heels and walked past them. Juvia just said nothing but did raised a hand to wave at her retreating friend.

"So your name is Juvia?" Gray asked Juvia, not noticing her red face.

"Y-yes."

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster." Gray said as he took Juvia's hand and kissed the top of it, making Juvia's face much redder than it already is. Lucy silently wondered if Gray did anything other than kissing her hand would make Juvia's head explode.

"I'm Lucy and this bluenette here is Levy. Nice meeting you." Gray moved towards Lucy and Levy and kissed their hands too.

"So ladies, do you want to eat Caramade Franks with me?" Gray asked as he straightened up.

"Oh, it's not the three of us, actually. It's just Juvia. We were just walking her to the shop to make sure she doesn't get lost." Lucy said, sending a wink to Levy who just giggled and nodded her head. "Oh, could you do us a little favor? Could you take our friend Juvia to the shop and eat with her?"

"Sure thing ladies." Gray said as he walked up towards Juvia and offered his arm to her. Juvia looked at his arm and hesitantly took it, throwing a glance to her friends. "Lucy-san, Levy-san, could you please go with us?" Juvia called them, silently praying that they will took pity on her.

Lucy and Levy just looked at her then turned towards each other. That's when a plan formed on their heads.

"Oh my gosh, Levy-chan, I feel so horrible!" Lucy loudly exclaimed as she rested her head on Levy's shoulder who quickly put her hand on Lucy's head, feeling is she has a fever.

"Oh no Lu-chan, you're burning up!"

"Sorry Juvia-chan, I can't go. I'm not feeling well." Lucy started to fan herself as she leaned heavily on Levy's shoulder.

"I can't go too Juvia-chan. I have to take her back to the camp."

"Well, allow me to take you ladies." Gray offered them, although he knows that the two are just asking. After all, he needs to be a gentleman towards ladies.

"No! I mean, no, just go you two. We'll be fine." Lucy corrected herself after her little outburst. She's a little glad that Gray never said anything about their petty acting.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us then." Gray said as he and Juvia started to walk away from Lucy and Levy.

Juvia looked back to her two friends, with a last plea on her face, which was promptly ignored by her grinning friends.

"Good luck Juvia-chan!" Lucy and Levy held their two thumbs up and watched as Juvia and Gray disappeared on the corner.

**Whoo! Chapter 3!**

**Thanks again for those who reviewed guys.**

**It took me about 3 hours to write this chapter. I just finished writing this chapter and I didn't proof read this one so forgive me for the mistakes you'll see. But I really had fun writing this chapter, especially the part where Levy sneezed while they're thinking sad thoughts. This actually happened to me and my best friend. We were talking about something sad and then I suddenly sneezed, killing the moment. Okay, I'll stop ranting now.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**EDIT: I edited this chapter because I realized that it's supposed to be _Caramade _Franks, not _Caramel _****Franks.**


	4. Second Day part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"We're here, Gray-sama." Juvia said as the two of them stand in front of the Caramade Frank shop, their hands entangled with each other.

'_Oh no! I forgot to ask Lucy-san to lend me some money.' _Juvia thought in panic as Gray started to lead the way inside the shop but she just stood still.

Gray looked towards Juvia as she chewed on her lower lip. "What's wrong? This is the place, right?" He asked, silently thinking if there is another Caramade Frank shop.

"Yes."

"Then let's go in." Gray once again tried to walk inside but Juvia still just kept her feet on the ground

"Ummm…" Juvia mumbled something so silent that even with Gray leaning towards her didn't help.

"What's that?"

"I said, I don't have money with me, so I'll just leave." Juvia was about to detangle her arms from Gray's but he just tightened his hold on them and flashed her a grin, which Juvia find charming.

"Ah, so that's what you're worried about. Don't worry, I was planning on paying for the both of us anyway."

"No! I can't let you pay for it!" _'Huh, this girl is not like any other girls. Interesting.' _Gray thought as he remembered that his sister used to make suitors pay for her food and stuff. "Okay, how about this. I will pay for the two of us then the next time you will pay for the two us. How does that sound?" Gray mentally congratulated himself for his brilliant idea but realized something. '_Wait, what? Next time?_' The thought of going out with a girl he just met seemed like a bad idea but as he looked at Juvia, who is silently weighing her options, he can't help but think that a second date doesn't sound so bad.

"That seems fair."

"Now that's better. Come on, let's go in." And with that they entered the shop, arms tangled with each other. Gray doesn't really know the way around so he just let Juvia guide him to the counter.

"Welcome to….. Oh my, Juvia-chan, is that you?" A girl with a long flowing white hair greeted them as the two of them walked towards the counter with Juvia a smile on her face.

"Yes Mira-san, it's me."

"And who is this handsome guy with you?" The girl called Mira asked as she looked at Gray and wiggled her eyebrows at Juvia who blushed lightly.

"The name's Gray, my lady." Gray said as he bowed to Mira, whose smile grew bigger, making Gray a little nervous.

"Well Gray and Juvia, what can I do for you?" He thought he saw Mira's eyes sparkle but quickly dismissed it as his imagination.

"We'd like to have two Caramade Franks, miss."

"Okay! Two Caramade Franks, coming right up!" Gray and Juvia thanked Mira and started to look for an empty table as they heard Mira yell out to them. "Enjoy your date lovebirds!"

The two promptly ignored Mira as they walked towards the only empty table on the farthest left side of the shop beside the window. "Man, this place sure is crowded."

Juvia giggled as she answered. "The two reasons this shop is always crowded is because of Caramade Franks and Mira-san herself. Mira-san is very popular, you know."

Gray never said anything but silently thought how the woman scares him as he looked around the crowded shop and spotted some of his fellow soldiers ten tables away from them, looking at the two of them, grinning. They made kissing gestures using their hands and laughed. Gray grew irritated at his friends and flipped them the bird which just made them laughed harder, some pounded on the table, knocking off the vase on it.

"What's wrong Gray-sama?" Juvia asked Gray as she noticed his angry face, making her think that she did something that made him angry.

"Ah, no. Nothing's wrong." Gray quickly answered with a smile as he looked at Juvia, ignoring his annoying and eavesdropping friends. "Are you sure?" Juvia asked carefully, not wanting to anger the man much more than he already is. He sent a discreet look at his friends only to see them holding up a crumpled paper with the words 'Be gentle!' written on it. "Yeah. Hey, quick! Look at that heart-shaped cloud!" Gray said as he pointed at the clouds. Juvia quickly looked up at the sky and Gray, not wanting to waste his chance, quickly picked up the vase on their table and threw it towards his fellow soldiers and made a slicing notion on his neck and mouthing 'go away' to them. They started to scramble to the exit, never looking back even as Mira yelled a thank you to them.

"I don't see it Gray-sama." Juvia said as she continued to look for the heart-shaped cloud on the sky.

"It's probably already gone." He shrugged and relaxed on his seat after making sure that all of his fellow soldiers are already out of the shop.

Juvia was about to say something but was interrupted by a girl with short white hair coming up to them with their foods on a tray. "Here's your order!"

"Thanks Lisanna-san."

"Thank you, miss."

"No problem. Enjoy!"

The two of them started to eat Caramade Franks as they fell into silence. Gray watches as Juvia eats her and notes that she eats her Caramade Frank in a messy way, with the caramel all over her fingers.

"You're way too sticky." Juvia's head shots up to look at Gray, her face blushing lightly. "Can't you eat more cleanly without getting it all over anything?"

"I'm sorry. I've eaten this several times already but I still don't know how to eat it."

"I'll show you the proper way. This is how you eat it. You open your mouth really wide then bite it." Gray demonstrates it by opening his mouth really wide and biting the Caramade Frank.

"Like this?" Juvia tries to copy Gray's action, talking while the food is still on her mouth.

"Yeah! It's not something you eat elegantly anyway." He flashes her a grin and gives her a thumbs up, which Juvia smiles at.

They once again fell into silence until Gray asks her. "So Juvia."

"What is it, Gray-sama?"

"Are you going to dance tonight?"

"Yes Gray-sama."

Gray just stares at the girl in front of him before he releases a sigh. "Hey, now. Could you drop the –sama part?"

"E-eh? I-I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because you're a soldier." Juvia said as she stares at her food in front of her, watching Gray on the corner of her eyes.

"Come on. Just call me 'Gray'. Even 'you bastard' will do."

"Okay, Gray…sama. I-I can't. I really can't." Gray just sighs at Juvia.

"Fine. I guess I can make an exception with you." Juvia giggles and continues to eat just like how Gray showed her. Gray just looks at how Juvia eats her food and chuckles lightly.

"What's wrong, Gray-sama?"

"Nothing. You're just cute."

With one look at Juvia, he can't help but laugh at her flushed face.

* * *

"I wonder what I can buy today." Lucy asked herself as she walked while looking at the stores around her. The money she has right now is supposed to be for Juvia's Caramade Franks but since the handsome soldier has taken the liberty to take Juvia for lunch, she is left with lots of coins for shopping clothes and shoes and still has some left for food. She originally wanted to go look for some books with Levy but Levy announced that she wants to go back to the camp as soon as Gray and Juvia got out of their sight to practice their dance for tonight.

As Lucy continues to walk, she spots a pink-haired man riding a toy locomotive, his face a horrible shade of blue clashing with his girly hair. She just stares at the man for a few seconds before she realized that she needs to help the man get back to his feet. The man quickly recovered the moment his body left the toy and notices Lucy.

"Hey! You're one of the dancers last night!" He says as he points his index finger to Lucy's face.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Lucy said as she slapped his hand away from her face.

Lucy hears a grumbling sound. "Aaahhhh…. I'm hungry."

"Then go buy food."

"I don't have money." Lucy just looks at the pink-haired man. She thought about just leaving him to his own devices but she felt guilty so she offers to buy him lunch, her treat.

"Really?!" The man asks with a big grin on his face. Lucy felt that she's going to regret feeding the man but quickly dismissed the thought. _'I'm sure he'll be ashamed to order lots of food'._

"Yes, really. Let's eat on this restaurant." Lucy said as she pointed to the nearest restaurant she can find, which is just right beside them.

As the two of them sat on a table, a waitress gave them the menu and she nearly had a heart-attack when she heard the man order everything on the menu.

"That's too much!" Lucy screamed to the man who just ignored her. She quietly told the waitress to not include the expensive ones. The waitress just smiled and nodded at her and walked to the counter give them their order. _'There goes my shopping and food money.' _She thought as she irritatingly stared at the man sitting in front of her.

The pink-haired man practically inhaled the food the moment it arrive, with bits and pieces hitting Lucy who silently watched him gobble up the food in front of him. The waitress quickly took the money from Lucy from fear that she might not pay them. He DID offer her some food but she refused out of irritation.

"So… How did you lose your money? Did someone stole it from you or something?" Lucy asked, curious as to why a decent looking guy like him has no food.

"I lost it to Gray-bastard." Lucy's eyes widen the moment the name 'Gray' left the pink-haired man's mouth.

Lucy leaned towards the eating pink-haired man and cautiously asked. "Gray? You mean Gray Fullbuster?"

"You know that sorry excuse of a man?"

Lucy ignored the insult and just answered him as she leaned back on her seat. "Not really. I just met him not too long ago. Why do _you_ know him?"

"I'm a soldier just like him. We have the same rank, too."

"What?! You soldiers are overly rich! How come _I'm_ the one feeding _you_?" Lucy shrieked at the pink-haired man, drawing the attention of the other customers to them. Lucy can feel the eyes of the other people but did not care. "I want my money back. Now!" she said as she held her upturned hand in front of the man.

"Woah, chill! I told you I lost all of them to Gray."

"Ugh! Fine. Just… Nevermind." Lucy sighs and looks at the pink haired man who continued to eat voraciously, wishing that he'd choke on a piece of meat. As she continued to stare at the man who obviously has no manners, she can't help but doubt that he knows that same Gray she knows.

"Are you sure that the handsome and dreamy Gray I know is the same as the Gray you know?"

"Why do women find him 'handsome and dreamy'?" He irritatingly asked as he put down the piece of meat he's holding and made gagging sounds which only irritated Lucy even more.

"I don't know. Maybe because he's a gentleman and actually has manners?"

"Gentleman? Ha! Doubt that." Lucy never said anything back and just watched the man finish his last piece of meat and burp loudly.

"I'm so full! Thank you!" He said as the two of them started to exit the restaurant.

"Yeah, yeah. I have to go back now. I need to practice for the dance tonight. See you around." Lucy said as she turned and walked away from the pink-haired man. _'At least he knows how to thank people_._'_

The man silently watched her walk away from him before realizing that they have never really introduced themselves to each other.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

Upon hearing the man introduce himself, she turned around and smiled brightly at him.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you Natsu."

After introducing herself, she watched as Natsu straighten his body and place his hands on his side and gently bowed down to Lucy. Lucy was surprised to see the same Natsu who voraciously eat in front of her bow like a true gentleman. _'So he really IS a gentleman!'_

"Thank you, Luigi." Okay, she takes back what she just thought. This guys is a total and a complete ass.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy yelled as she turned back once again and furiously walked away from Natsu as he stared at her retreating back, confusion clearly written on his face as he asked himself.

"What did I do?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I was so busy last week. My photography class started last week and I spent my days taking pictures about everything and anything. And yes, I did changed my pen name because it sounds horrible. I'm satisfied with my current pen name, so I won't change it anymore. I also got preoccupied by playing PSP lol. I wanted to do this chapter 3 days ago but always forget because of the PSP, which is not mine, by the way. So when the battery died down, I sat in front of my laptop and started typing like crazy. **

**Just in case someone is confused by how I didn't wrote Natsu's name until he introduced himself, I did that because that is supposed to be in Lucy's POV.**

**Before I forget, I edited chapter 3 because I searched the Caramade Franks. I looked it up on wikia and that's when I realized that I had the wrong name. Sorry about that.**

**The psp is now fully charge so I'm going to play it now!**

**Oh, and by the way, please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Second Day part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Gray and Juvia walked out of the shop after they got done eating, but their arms are no longer entwined. Instead, Juvia walks with her hands on her back while Gray pats his stomach.

"That was good! I'm so full right now I don't even know if I can eat till this morning."

Juvia giggled as she looked at Gray while mentally regretting her decision to pay for the both of them next time. "That's because you ate 21 of them. That's way too much! You almost gave Lisanna-san a heart attack."

She recalled Lisanna's look on her face when Gray asked her for seconds. When Lisanna came back with a single piece of Caramade Frank, Gray told her that that was not enough, and she should add more. Both Juvia and Lisanna was expecting that he'd say 'Add four more!' but they never expected to hear 20 come out of his mouth. They have never seen anyone eat that much in their whole lives.

"A healthy person eats a lot."

"A person who eats too much gets fat." Juvia retorted and Gray silently thought to himself that Juvia's getting used to his presence.

"I don't get fat. Just stomach aches." Gray merely shrugged as he remembered the time when he, Natsu and Gajeel had an eating contest. The three of them tied but that was because they had eaten all of the food in the kitchen. Then an hour after their contest, Gray suffered a terrible stomach ache and swore to never accept any eating contest with those two. Morning came and when Master Makarov learned that there were no food left, he of course punished them by assigning a room to the three of them to scrub using a toothbrush. Gajeel's was storage room, Natsu's was the whole deck. But those were nothing compared to Gray's. He had to scrub the freaking toilet using a freaking toothbrush. Sure, it was much easier because the room was much smaller but the horrible smell was what made everything harder for him.

It occurred to Juvia that they never really got to know each other because Gray was so focused on eating, so she decided to take the chance for them to get to know each other.

"So, Gray-sama. What brings all of you here?"

"Well, this is actually our last stop before heading for the war at Hargeon."' _And also because the horndogs wanted to see the dancers in this towns' _At first no one really wanted to stop at this townsince their team were supposed to be a special team, the higher ups granted them a two-week break anywhere they wanted as long as it's near Hargeon, but not close enough that it'll alert the enemies, so Magnolia is the best place. It's five towns away from Hargeon, which is really close by, but was not affected by the war between Hargeon and Louen. "We're also here to calm our nerves. Most of us were really anxious about the war."

"Oh…." Most of the soldiers that visited their small town was either they're about to join a war, or they have come out victorious, and have decided to celebrate their triumph here. Juvia knew that. But somehow, she can't help but ask.

The tension between them once again became heavy and it was Gray who broke the silence after a gust of wind blew past them

"Aren't you getting a little cold?" Gray asked as he looked at Juvia's state of clothing. She was wearing a white sleeveless, puffy dress with a ribbon just below her chest. He can't help but notice that she looks so damn beautiful.

"I'm used to the cold weather. I once even took a dip in a lake when it was almost December because I was dared." Juvia started to skip and laughed, but Gray was looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Are you nuts? You could have gotten sick! Or worse, hypothermia!" Gray lightly scolded her as he watched her skip.

"Not as crazy as a guy who ate 21 Caramade Franks. You just made yourself a record!"

"That's a different kind of craz-Hey! Come back here!" By then, Juvia was starting to run away from Gray, who chased her as she ran while laughing. She maneuvered her way to the crowd by politely avoiding those coming her way but Gray was shoving anyone who stands, or walks on his way, earning him a glare from those who got shoved.

They kept on running around the town, with Gray purposely slowing his pace so that their play would last for a little longer. Despite her dress and thin body, Juvia was actually a fast runner and never runs out of energy. But not as fast as Gray who was trained to run as fast as he could for _days_.

"Gotcha!" He had finally caught up on Juvia who was currently laughing so hard while trying to breathe air. He was a little disappointed that the moment was gone. Gray had to admit that he was having fun running around the town with Juvia. It was an experience he never had as a kid.

"I guess I won." Gray whispered in the now breathing calmly Juvia's ears as he held gently on her arm.

"I guess you did." She whispered back.

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment and their heads started to get closer with each other and they both pursed their lips, waiting for the inevitable. Their lips were just centimeters away when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Oh, there you are Juvia. Come on, let's go home." Gray and Juvia jumped apart from each other, both of them blushing furiously, at the sound of Lucy's voice, who quickly realized that she interrupted something.

"Oh I'm sorry that I had to interrupt you guys but Juvia and I have to go home." Lucy said as she grabbed Juvia's arm and dragged her away from Gray. Juvia looked over her shoulder and waved at him using her free arm. He waved back and shouted a 'See you later!' and watched as they turned on a corner, leaving Gray a bit disappointed

"What the heck is wrong with that woman? First, she pushes Juvia to me then she wants to take her home." Gray asked himself as he turned on his heel and started to walk with no direction in mind, but with one thing in his mind.

Women. He just can't understand them.

* * *

After walking around for 30 minutes, he spotted Natsu playing tag with the kids on the neighborhood. But instead of playing a normal tag where all you have to do is run and try to touch the nearest kid, he acts like a monster, with a cape and horns on his head and making roaring voices as he chases the laughing kids.

Natsu caught one of the kids and as he stood up, he quickly spotted Gray and placed the kid down and tagged him and gave him the cape and the horns and bid them farewell.

"So what'cha up to now?"Gray asked as the two of them walked side by side.

"What you just saw. The games they played looked boring so I thought it needed a little twist."

Gray never said anything after that, preferring silence over Natsu's idiotic elaboration of his idiotic idea. The two of them were rivals, but at the same time, they were best friends. The two of them fight a lot but they can get along if one of them never tried to initiate any fights between them.

This was actually one of the times where the two of them could walk without minding the direction and there is silence between them. But knowing Natsu, he'd probably open his mouth after the silence gets comfortable.

"Man…. I'm hungry now." See?

"Just shut up and be quiet."

"I already ate though…. A girl named Luigi fed me an hour ago."

"Luigi?" The name and gender got Gray confused. Isn't Luigi a boy's name? then why did he referred to him as she?

"Yeah. Luigi. Blonde. Big breasts."

Realization struck Gray as he recognized the description. "Ah! I think you mean _Lucy_." So he was the reason why she seemed upset, although he doesn't know if it was because she had to feed Natsu or he got her name wrong. Probably both.

Gray looked around the place that their feet took them and noticed that they were in the park and on their left side was the church.

"I even thanked her and so but she still got angry at me for some reason. What is wrong with women?!" Natsu suddenly shouted the last part, making most of the women in the area look at them with eyes that could kill and several men nodding their heads, agreeing with Natsu.

Feeling a little pressured at being stared at, Gray took a hold of Natsu's scarf as he dragged him away from the murderous eyes. And the only place he could think of was the church. "Come on, Natsu. Let's just go and confess our sins."

As they entered the church, the very first thing he noticed was the racks with candles on them. He had been to a church once to know that that was where people light up candles and make a wish.

Natsu was just staring at the building at the walls of the building adorned with stained glasses, this being his first time in a church as he followed Gray to where the candles were placed. "What the hell are we even doing here?"

Gray shushed him by hitting his arms as he reprimanded Natsu. "Don't use the word 'hell' in here." He said as he looked around the building, noticing a few menacing stares at their direction. Seriously. Natsu just can't stay out of trouble.

"But seriously dude, I never knew you were religious."

"I wasn't and will never be."

"Then like what I just asked. What are we doing here?" Natsu watched Gray take an unused candle in the box beside the rack and twist the wick.

"No! You're doing it wrong! You're supposed to light a candle before making a wish!" Both Gray and Natsu turned to the voice of a girl and was surprised with what they saw.

On the candle rack just across them was a tiny blunette Gray recognized as Levy and the one she was scolding was Gajeel. A very unlikely pair.

The arguing duo never noticed the two men approach them as they continued their fight on how to properly make a wish.

"I never even fucking wanted to go here in the first place! You were the one who dragged my fucking ass here!" Gajeel unleashed his colorful vocabulary as he looked at the petite girl beside him.

"Uh… hey guys? You two are making a scene." Gray said as he tried to break their fight. Gajeel just looked at Gray and Natsu, not even caring that the people are looking at them.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't just use the word 'hell' in here!" Levy shouted/whispered at Gajeel as she noticed the people staring at them. "And hello again, Gray-san." She said after she once again reprimanded Gajeel. She was a feeling a little nervous since just an hour ago she said that she has to take Lucy back to their camp but here she was, arguing with Gajeel on how to properly make a wish. But little did she know is that Gray knew that they were lying about Lucy's fever. He just politely ignored it out of courtesy.

"Hello Levy. Oh, and this guy here is Natsu." Gray introduced Natsu, who just simply waved his hand at the girl.

"'Sup?"

Levy just ignored the impolite guy as she smiled at his way. "Nice to meet you."

"I take it that you already know this idiot. How did the two of you meet?" Gray asked as he tried to come up with a reason as to how these opposites met each other. He came up with none.

"I was on my way back to our camp when he ran straight to me and ruined dress. He was so rude so I had him repair my dress, which I know was impossible. So he told me that he'll take me to tailor and have it repaired. They said that it might take while to have it repaired so they lent me a dress and we decided to go around the town and somehow, we ended up in this church!" Levy recalled the time when the two of them first talked with each other. She first saw him when he approached Juvia but both disregarded each other. Then after he ruined her dress, instead of apologizing, Gajeel let out colorful words out of his vocabulary so she decided to take it into her hands to teach Gajeel how to be a more civilized person.

"Well, Natsu and I have to go now. It was nice seeing you again Levy-san." Gray said as he and Natsu started to walk away from them and out of the church. She simply waved at them and when she returned her attention to Gajeel, she saw him take out a candle on the place where he wanted to put it and threw it on the floor and crush it under his foot.

"Gajeel! You don't just take a candle and destroy it! you have to look for an empty space!"

"There's a lot of fucking candles here. How am I supposed to know where an empty space is?" All Levy could do was sigh and rub her forehead as she gave up on teaching Gajeel how to be civil with others.

Men. They can't do anything right.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long wait guys. This was supposed to come out last week ago but life got in my way. I had to go to Coos Bay, which is three hours away from where I'm currently at, to babysit two 7-year-old kids for three days who doesn't seem to run out of energy and one of them kept on kicking and punching and biting me. Then I had to feed them, keep them entertained, take them to the pool if they wanted to then pull out money from my own pocket if they didn't like the snacks that their grandmother packed for them. And then I had papers due this morning so I had to finish my assignments _while_ looking at the kids. I also still have classes this evening, which I'm not planning on attending because I'm so freaking tired right now. I used to like night classes, but never again! The class was so boring anyway and the teacher was not making it any better because I can't understand a thing he's saying.**

**On second note, I have to memorize my password for this site. I always forget my password and if I have to sign in to FF, I still have to log in on my email to copy the temporary password given to me. I did once tried to make my own password but every time I try to use that password, it won't let me in!**

**Please forgive me for my tardiness. And thank you to those who reviewed and put this story on their lists.**

**And please review. It'll make my miserable week much brighter.**

**Thank you!**


	6. Second Day part 4

Chapter 6

**Please read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We're home!" Lucy shouted, her eyes twinkling, the moment she stepped foot inside their camp, with Juvia just right behind her.

"Welcome back!" Some of their friends looked up and welcomed them while some just ignored them. Lucy scanned the whole camp and noticed that Erza is already back and that Cana is once again drinking sake but she paid them no attention as she looked for her short blunette best friend named Levy. "Hey guys, where's Levy-chan?"

Erza looked up from the book she was reading and answered Lucy. "Wasn't she with you this morning?"

Now that she has thought of it, wasn't the two of them were together before they left her with... with Gray-sama?

Juvia's face heated up from embarassment as she clearly remembered what happened before Lucy interrupted them. She was a little disappointed that Lucy showed up at the worst time possible. She wasn't angry at her, but she did plot Lucy's murder somewhere in her mind.

Juvia looked up at Lucy and watched as she covered her mouth with a horrified expression on her face, a clear sign that she is imagining that something bad happened to Levy or Levy is doing something bad. Probably both. She wished that Lucy wouldn't go into one of her rants about the scenarios that she has imagined, just like the time when Lucy, Levy, Erza and Juvia were walking down the streets and then Erza knelt down because she dropped something on the ground and then when Lucy turned around and she didn't saw Erza beside them, she panicked ad started shouting that Erza was swallowed by an Anima.

Juvia's wish was granted because Levy walked inside their camp, on her arms is a blue bundle of something. Lucy quickly ran to Levy's side as she started to tell her what she thought had happened to Levy, and that she was so glad that nothing bad happened to her because she can never live without her best friend. Levy simply stood there smiling and patting Lucy's head, once in a while, already used to Lucy's overreacting reactions. After Lucy had calmed down, Erza asked the two of them.

"So, what happened to the mission?"

Lucy's eyes twinkled as she stood up straight and saluted at Erza. "Erza ma'am! Levy-chan and I are pleased to tell you that the mission was a success."

"Good. Too bad I wasn't there to see it for myself."

"His name is Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy turned her head towards Juvia with a mischievous smile on her face and Juvia quickly realized that she's doomed.

"And... I also caught Juvia..."

"Lucy-san..."

"...and Gray..." Juvia quickly covered Lucy's mouth and Lucy tried to take Juvia's hands off her mouth.

"...kyaa! Icaughthtemdoingsomethingnau ghty!" Lucy quickly said the moment she got Juvia's hands away from her mouth and looked at Erza.

"What? He took away your purity?" Erza suddenly had an evil aura oozing from her as she looked at Juvia with a glare and approached her.

"No! He did not!" Juvia backed away from Erza and looked at the snickering Lucy. She suddenly had an urge to strangle someone with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Then are you saying that Lucy's a liar?" Juvia was pondering about saying yes, but they _were_ about to do something naughty.

Lucy already had her fair share of amusement that day so she decided to avert Erza's attention to save Juvia from her wrath.

"Levy-chan, what's that on your hands?" Lucy asked as she pointed at the bundle of something in Levy's arms.

"Oh, it's a dress. Someone gave it to me." Levy showed them the dress as she answered. The dress was light blue in color and was sleeveless, the top has floral patterned corset bodice. The waistline has realistic flowers sewn on it and the bottom has gold-colored elegant lace ruffle and two more layers of what she can recognized as satin. Lucy took the dress from Levy's arms and inspected it, feeling every inch.

The first thing she noticed was the silkiness of the inner layer of the bottom and despite Levy's mistreatment to the dress (the dress was rolled, not folded), it showed no signs of wrinkles and she moved on to inspect those gold-like thingies on the lace, she realized that those were real gold.

"Levy-chan, who gave this dress to you?" Lucy suddenly asked as she looked seriously at Levy.

"Why Lu-chan?" She asked, feeling a little bit nervous with the serious stare her best friend is giving her.

"Levy-chan, this dress is expensive. What do you think this fabric is?" Lucy pulled up the lace and made Levy touch it. Juvia, who was also standing near the two touched the silk and can't help but notice that it's really soft to the touch."I would say it's silk." Juvia answered and Levy nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, it's silk, but the most expensive type of silk. And these are not just any gold-colored fabric, these are real gold. Whoever gave it to you must be really rich." Lucy handed the dress back to Levy, who had a look of concentration on her face.

Lucy suddenly started coughing and quickly pulled out a handkerchief from her purse and used it to cover her out. Juvia and Levy patted her back, asking if she's alright but waved them off, telling them she's okay, as she put her handkerchief back to her purse.

"I just choked on my own saliva. Thank you, though."

"If you guys are done, then let's go set-up the stage. No excuses." Erza said, the last part obviously directed at Cana who raised her hand to make an excuse.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster is fucking tired.

He and Natsu got lost on their way back to the ship, no thanks to Natsu who kept on saying that he knows where he's going. He doesn't know what came over him, but he still followed Natsu throughout the whole day, to every single dead end and alleys. Natsu even deduced that the ship was on the other side of the ocean and that they should prepare a small boat. That's when Gray decided to put an end to Natsu's stupidity and asked the villagers where the dock was. The kind man gave them the directions and after thanking him, it took them only a few minutes before they reached the ship. Gray wanted to bang his head on something for not thinking of asking the villagers in the first place, because that was obviously the most easiest way to get to the dock, but noooooo... his head suddenly wanted to stop functioning that day. An evidence to that is that he actually let Natsu lead the way, which was the reason why they got lost in the first place. Another is that when he almost kissed Juvia.

The urge to bang his head grew. He wanted to bang his head for trying to take advantage of a girl. Sure, she seemed to be willing. She even closed her eyes, for goodness sake! But now that he had time to think about it, kissing a girl he just met was way against his policies.

_'Maybe I should apologize to her.'_ Gray thought to himself as he and Natsu stepped on the ship, ignoring those who greeted them.

"Apologize to who?" Gray's head shot up as he looked on his left to see his commanding officer. He didn't realized that he said those words out loud.

He saluted to Makarov but he just waved him off as he looked towards the younger man, expecting an answer from him. The younger man scratched his head as he answered his commanding officer.

"No one, master. Just talking to myself."

"Well, I hope you never did anything stupid."_ 'Ouch, that hit a sore spot'_ He thought as he fought the urge to bang his head there and then and watched his commanding officer turn around and walk away from him.

Makarov stopped and turned back to Gray and asked. "Oh, by the way, I heard you were out with a girl this morning. How was it?"

"W-Wha... How did you know that?" He knew those fools would tell him on their commanding officer. He just knew it! Gray started to curse whoever told their master about his day with Juvia.

"A lil' birdie told me. So, how was it?"

"Master... you sound like a woman who wants to gossip."

"You foo'! This is my only way of entertaining myse... I mean, I need to know everything what my underlings do. That's what a good officer is!" The older man crossed his arms over his chest. Gray could only sigh his gossiping commanding officer.

"We just ate something. Nothing more, nothing less." No need for him to know that he let his hormones go wild and almost kissed the girl.

The older man smirked a little and spared Gray of his questions as he turned away once again and walked away as he uttered what he can decipher as 'hoh' and went inside his office.

Gray looked at the darkening sky and noted that it was almost time for him to go to the park and for the 'Fairies' to dance.

* * *

**I am so very sorry for the very short chapter and the lack of romance in it. I had a writer's block while writing this, the reason why it took me so long to update again. I am also sorry for the mistakes in here. I just got a new laptop and it didn't have MSword in it so I typed this on Wordpad which was a pain in the ass. I promise that I'll update sooner to make up for this crappy chapter. I am also planning on speeding things up a little bit.**

**Oh, and for hitoyou, who asked me how long this story is going to last, I honestly don't know. When I first started this story, I was only planning on making this last until Chapter 10-15 because I don't know if I can commit myself to write a multi-chapter story. But it seems that this might take a little longer. But like what I said, I'm speeding things up a bit, so I'm not really sure.**

**Once again, I'm sorry to those who expected a good chapter and to those who are disappointed with this crappy chapter. I will edit this sometime later. I'll update much faster to make up for this crap.**

**But please review. I beg of you.**


	7. Second Day part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**As promised, a fast update.**

**Please read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The three of them walking together was the most unimaginable thing that has happened tonight.

When Natsu had impatiently asked them if they were going to the park to see the dancers, all of them came up with different kinds of excuses. Some said that they were way too tired to even move from their spot, some said that their wives would kill them, and some said that they were the ones who had to watch over the ship. As if that stopped them to watch the dancers the first night they got here.

"I guess it's just you and me." Natsu turned towards Gray who was standing just beside him as he sighed.

"Don't make it sound like as if we're going on a date!" Gray was tempted to punch Natsu in the face but he kept himself from doing it, knowing that it'll just cause another all-out brawl between which may take hours to settle. He didn't have time to deal with Natsu. He wants to get to the park as soon as he can damn it!

The two of them walked towards the ladder when a voice called out to them.

"Oi! Hold your asses right there. I'm coming with you." Gajeel said as he stood up from his seat and walked towards them.

Gray didn't know what to say. He and Gajeel may had a simple conversation once in a while but it never went way past three sentences. As far as he can remember, he and Gajeel joined the army school at the same time, but never got the chance to have a talk with each other. Gajeel, at first, was stationed at the south station of Clover Town whereas Gray was stationed at the west station. It took a year or so before he saw Gajeel again, but only because the higher ups were gathering the best and the most skilled soldiers all around the country to try to stop the ongoing war at Hargeon. Gajeel always isolates himself to the others except towards Makarov, whom he holds deep respect to and Natsu, whom he despises.

"Oii ice princess! What'cha doing dilly dallying there? Get your ass moving!"Gray was so absorb with his thoughts that he didn't notice Natsu and Gajeel were already off the ship. He gave Natsu the finger as he walked towards them.

* * *

For the very first time in his life, he wished that Natsu would say something. Because damn, the silence was way too deafening.

The air around them certainly wasn't awkward, because men don't get awkward and all that girly shit around other men because that seriously sounded so gay that he can't even stomach thinking about it. But there was tension that you can cut with a rusty knife. Gray was silently praying that something, _anything_ would happen because he's seriously go crazy with the silence. You can't blame him, though. He just got used to Natsu's lousy mouth that he no longer knew what silence meant. And now that he's finally getting what he wished for, he now regrets it.

"Seriously, man. I never knew you liked girls. You never expressed any interest in them that I was starting to think that you'r gay just like this ice-bastard." Natsu said, breaking the heavy silence around them and for once in Gray's lifetime, he let the jab slip. He was just so thankful that he can't find it in himself to skewer Natsu. But he can feel a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Put a sock in it, you fucking jerk! And I'm just checking on someone." Gajeel said as he pulled out a _kiseru_, lighted it with his a match and took a deep breath then exhaled the smoke out of his lungs. Natsu and Gray weren't bothered by it. After all, the two of them were also smokers. Gray got his smoking habit from Wakaba after hanging out around that old geezer. He don't know how Natsu got his. He was already smoking when they first met. They just didn't have their _kiseru's_ right now since their commanding officer confiscated it when the cinder from their _kiseru's_ burned down the most important papers in their office. Their pay also suffered that day.

"Oohh... Could it be possible that you have fallen for the charms of that tiny lady?" Natsu wiggled his eyebrows at Gajeel, who promptly ignored the pink-haired man's teasing as he once again inhaled smoke from his _kiseru_.

"Nah... I don't want nothing to do with that dancing shrimp. There's a rule about that, remember?"

"As if that stopped you before. Remember that cuddly ball of flesh, Lily?" Gray said as he remembered the time when the black-haired man sneaked an orange cat inside their ship. No one knew about the cat's existence until it wandered off at the kitchen. Everybody got so attached to the furball that when Makarov ordered Gajeel to leave the cat at the next town they stopped at, everybody cried. Right then and there, Makarov wrote down a new law. No pets, any kind of them, be it a cat, dog, even a cockroach was allowed inside the ship. But when they left the town where they left the cat and was on their way to the next town, a black cat wandered off Gajeel's room. All their commanding officer could do was sigh at Gajeel's antics. All of them, except Gray of course, begged the old man to let them keep the cat because they said, and I quote, "the cat is a fucking cuddly ball of flesh and only a worthless, heartless old balding man would leave a cat on the streets." Makarov merely sighed as he told them that they can't keep a pet since they might get ambushed anytime and it might kill the pet. The others considered their commanding officer's words and then decided to let the cat go. When they got to the town, tears were shed when they gave the cat to a young girl.

"Shut up you blockhead! And besides, the only reason I'm going with you is because I'm going to check on Juvia." Gray's head shot up at the mention of Juvia's name. Apparently, Gajeel was monitoring Gray's reaction from the corner of his eyes so when Gray looked at him with curiosity in his eyes, he added, "I knew you had the hots for her. But I'm warning you. You play with her, I'mma kill you."

Never during the time that Gray has known Gajeel that the black-haired man look at him with eyes that screams deadly. Sure, Gajeel sent those deadly glare to those who messed with him but neve towards Gray. He never messed with Gajeel. Never had the reason to. But seeing those red eyes staring at him, he realized why Gajeel was feared throughout the south. It was because when he said that he'll kill you, he means it.

But Gray couldn't deny that he doesn't have the hots for her. Sure he's interested at Juvia but it's the same as having the hots for a girl. Just different wording.

Gajeel tore his eyes away from Grays and stared at the sky as he took a deep breath from his _kiseru _and continued talking without waiting for Gray's answer. "That girl... She has been through a lot." Gajeel suddenly said as he stopped walking, causing the other two to stop on their tracks as well.

"She once told me that as far as she can remember, she has been living in the streets. She never knew her parents, her birthday, her age. Heck, she never even knew her name." Gajeel paused for a moment to look at the other two, but this time, his eyes held something they never saw in it. Sympathy.

Gray too, sympathize with Juvia. He had everything that she never had. He had family. A mother that gave birth to him and gave him a name. He wondered how Juvia survived all those years.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gray asked Gajeel, not understanding why Gajeel was telling this to him when just a minute ago he threatened to kill him. But Gajeel ignored Gray's question as he continued talking.

"As you know, Juvia and I were childhood friends. We met at Shirotsume town. That time, Shirotsume was known for it's illegal slave trading and prostitution. After my parents died, some bandits sold me off to those politicians as a slave. I was 10 years old. That time I had no choice but to let them order me around. I was weak back then. I tried to escape, though. And I failed. Many times. When the politician who was holding my leash took me with him to a red-light district around Shirotsume, I met Juvia. She was young at that time. I'm estimating around 8. But that age is not uncommon when it comes a to red-light district. At first, Juvia was a little wary at me. She did tried to talk to me because she said that she hasn't been around someone that she thinks was also about her age. I never uttered a word to her, but she still continued to talk to me. She kept on pestering me about giving my name to her and after I got fed up with her nagging, I finally told her my name. She introduced herself as Juvia. And since then we became friends. She became my first friend."

"Whenever the politician was asleep, I'd sneak off to see her. Then every night, we'd talk about random things. Or more like, she'd ask and I'd answer. Things like what is my last name, how old am I, when is my birthday, places that I've been to. When I asked her the same questions she asked me, she fell silent and told me that she doesn't know. Every question I asked her, all she answered was 'I don't know'. So of course I asked her why she doesn't know. She told me that living in the streets is what she always knew. She doesn't know how she survived when she was just a baby. And then suddenly, some bandits took her and brought her there. And ever since then, she stayed at that red-light district. She doesn't know how long she has been there because she don't know how to count. She never learned how to."

"I was able to redeem my freedom from that politician. If you want to know how, it's because I killed him in his sleep and escaped. I was happy to be free, but then I remembered Juvia, trapped in a place, forced to do things against her will. So I went to the district during the day, since it was the only time where most people aren't active and sneaked her off the place. She doesn't know what to do with her life after that. As for me, I had the resolve to be a soldier. We decided to take two different paths. We both can't stay at Shirotsume after what I did, so I went to nearby town. As for her, I didn't know where she headed to. But I guess she was able to find a good place."

Gajeel turned towards Gray and Natsu, who were both quiet during the time he was talking and added as he took one last inhale from his _kiseru_ before throwing the burnt tobacco and placing it inside pocket. "The reason why I'm telling you this? I don't know too."

Gray never moved from his spot as he stared at Gajeel who resumed his steps. His mind was a mess right is he supposed to do with all the information Gajeel gave him? Is there a meaning behind it?

He feels sad for Juvia. When Gajeel said that she has been through a lot, he didn't expect _that_. He can't imagine how a cute and nice girl like her have a deep burden behind her back. How can she still smile, even after all the things that has happened to her? Somewhere, deep inside his heart, he wanted to tear off the heads of those people who wronged her.

Gray sighed as he started walking with his hands on his pocket. Somewhere in his head, he knew that they are already late for the Fairies' performance. But he still continued his way there, hoping to see Juvia once again. And besides, he did said that he'll see her again. And a soldier never turns back on his words.

* * *

**_kiseru_ - a Japanese smoking pipe.  
**

**If they can drink wine and beer, then they surely can smoke. That's the logic that I used here. And do you guys noticed that Gray is always with Natsu? Well, here's my explanation:**

**I admit that I've never been to a military, but my father was. And based on the stories he told me during the times when he was still in the army, he told me that they always go somewhere with someone. I figured that it was a buddy system.**

**So? what do you guys think? Was Gajeel's dialogue way too long? Let me know what you think!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Second Day part 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Kinda sad that the last chapter didn't get too many reviews. Oh, by the way, i****mportant announcement on the A/N below.**

**Please read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Just as he predicted, they were really late. When the three of them got to the park, everyone was already eating the food laid out on the table. Even the dancers were mingling with them. The three of them parted ways with Natsu who headed directly to the tables with foods and Gajeel who disappeared to who knows where. Gray searched the crowd for a certain girl but he didn't have to look far for the girl he was looking for was running towards him, waving her hands while calling out his name.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia stopped in front of him and the first thing he noticed was her bright smile. The second was her outfit. She was wearing a long, white sleeveless _cheongsam_ with slits on both sides that runs up her hip which made him wonder if she's wearing an underwear.

"Hey Juvia. Sorry we were late." Gray truly was apologetic for not coming in earlier and watch her dance. He never made any promises about _watching_ her dance. All he did was say that he will see her, but still he can't help but feel like he missed something important.

Juvia waved her hands, which Gray took as a sign of her forgiving him. "It's okay, Gray-sama. You're here now, that's all that matters."

She really was eager to see him tonight. After their little time together, she can't help but look forward when he said that he'd see her later. Sure, he might have said as his way of saying 'goodbye and I hope we run into each other sometime' but it was enough to raise her hope so it broke her heart, but just a little, when she didn't spot him in the crowd but she still kept on searching. She kept an eye out for any man with dark blue hair so when she saw him, she felt her heart thump so fast and she smiled so widely. She was just so happy that he came.

"Of course! After all, a soldier is always true to his words. So, what do you want to do now?"

"W-well, I'm not really sure."

Gray put his hand on his chin as he thought about what they could do then the buffet table caught his eyes. "Why don't we start by eating?"

"Okay."

The two of them walked towards where the foods were, grabbed a plate and started to choose what food they'd like to eat. Juvia had two sticks of barbecue and a piece of a chicken leg. She turned towards Gray was surprised to see how much food he had on his plate. He had piece of everything laid out on the table.

"U-um... Don't you think you have too much food on your plate?" Juvia hesitantly asked while warily eyeing his plate.

"Nah... This is just enough to keep me going for tonight." The two of the walked towards a tree while Gray was laughing, making some people look at their direction, probably thinking that he has gone insane.

* * *

They sat under their designated tree and talked just about anything and everything.

"So how was your training for the military? Was it hard?" Juvia asked, tilting her head to the side after taking a bite from the chicken.

"'Hard' isn't the right word. It was just plain hell. Can you imagine a normal human being doing a thousand crunches after running a thousand laps around a town?" He grimaced as he remembered what he had to go through just to get into the school. Juvia, too, flinched at the image that popped on her mind when he describe his hardships.

"How about you? How does it feel like to live with your other friends?" He continued to stuff his face with anything he can touch which made Juvia wonder if they should have grabbed drinks just in case Gray chokes.

"Well, living with them is the hard part, actually. But at the same time, it's fun. The only time things aren't fun is when we had to fight over shower. The dancing part for me is the easiest part since I have a background for it." She warily said, hoping that Gray wouldn't ask where she got her dancing background because she was sure that she has to lie to him.

Gray, of course, knew about it. Not everything but he can put the pieces together. He can't help but feel a little angry and sad for Juvia's past. He had seen some officials bring some girls from red-light districts and when morning comes, he'd witness the girls leaving the quarters with tears on their eyes, some even bruised. It hurts him but he can't help but wonder how everything went for Juvia during her time in a red-light district.

He can no longer eat after all those thoughts. It's not that he's disgusted. It's just that he feels guilty and his conscience is eating him. But guilty for what? Guilty for knowing her past yet he can't...do anything about it and comfort her.

"That sounds fun. Lucky for you, you don't have any scary friends." He placed his plate beside him as he laid down on the ground and placed his arms beneath his head, remembering the time when he almost shit his pants just from seeing the commanding officer of the North East station, Bob.

Juvia giggled at the expression Gray was making. "Actually, I do have one like that. We have Erza-san. She's like a nagging mother that it's so scary!"

The two of them laughed then suddenly, Gray stood up, extending his hand to Juvia. "Wanna go get a drink?"

Juvia took his hand and he helped her stand up as she once again flashed him a smile. "I'd love too."

* * *

The two of them walked out of the park after sharing drinks. Both of them were felt buzzed after four or five glasses of alcohol, so they decided walk around the town, just like what they were doing, earlier this morning before Lucy interrupted them, but this time, silence reigned over them as they walked side by side, wondering what was on the other's mind.

Juvia doesn't know what part of the town they were currently at. The only thing that told her that they aren't that far was the tea shop just right around the corner. She can no longer remember but she had been here once when she made a wrong turn on her way to the park.

"You're being awfully quiet there." Gray suddenly said, looking at the girl beside him.

Juvia jumped a little, not expecting him to suddenly say something. "Y-you too Gray-sama. What are you thinking about?"

He shifted his gaze to the sky and sighed. "Just thinking about the war."

"Oh."

"I could die, y'know?" He let out a laugh after he said that, as if he does not even care that he won't even live long to have grandchildren.

Something inside Juvia snapped. She felt a little angry from his carefree attitude as she grabbed his arm and pulled him an alley.

"O-oi! Hey, what's gotten into you?" He asked, surprised from her outburst.

Juvia pushed him on the wall as she grabbed his collar and kissed him.

The kiss was hard. Nothing romantic about it for it wasn't meant to be.

"Why don't you stop thinking about what's ahead? Instead, why don't you think about now?" The dancer pressed her body against the soldier as she released his collar and reached for his cheeks then kissed him again. But this time, she kissed him gently.

Gray was dumbfounded. Not too long ago, this girl was the epitome of cuteness and gentleness but here she was, kissing him, something that he secretly wanted, but can't out of respect for her.

He responded to her kiss as he wrapped his hands on her waist and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. Gray felt hot. He wasn't used to feeling it, making him want to get out of his uniform but he restrained himself.

"We can't." He said as he broke the kiss but still keeping his hands on her waist. Juvia looked hurt, so he quickly added. "Not here." He softly pressed his lips on hers but had to force himself to break away. He doesn't know if he still can hold on another minute if he doesn't stop.

She smiled as she took one of his hands and led him to an inn, the one nearest to them.

* * *

Moments ago, she was feeling brave. After all, she was the one who initiated the kiss. But now, she was feeling nervous.

The lady who took them to their room looked at her, as if saying that she knows what's going to happen. Technically, they were going to do what the lady thinks, but now that she had time to think about it, she felt a little embarrassed.

Inside the room, Gray never made any move towards her. He never touched her, never looked at her. He just sat on the other side of the futon, staring outside the window and at the moon illuminating the room and his face.

"Are...are you sure about this?" Juvia asked him, her back towards him. He never answered, but she knew that he was listening.

"You don't know me yet. There are some things that I haven't told you, and I probably never will. Are you sure?"

Gray stood up and sat in front of her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and answered. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Besides," he continued as he put his arms around her shoulders, "We've come this far to stop now. You got me all hot and bothered, so you better do something about it."

And with that, he pushed her on the futon and started undressing her as she undressed him, their clothes thrown in a neat pile beside the futon. "Why don't you stop thinking about the past. Instead, why don't you think about now?" He repeated what she said earlier, caressing her cheeks while looking at her straight in the eye, and she can't help but agree to it. What's the use of advising that to someone when even she can't do it.

Lying underneath him, she once again noticed his beautiful face. She also noticed several things about him. First is the scar on his forehead. Second is that his hair is the same color of his eyes. Third is that he's really, _really_ toned and muscular. Fourth is that he has a lot of scars. From his arms down to his stomach, some old and some are new.

A cold breeze fluttered inside the room, making her shiver. Gray made a move to close the window but she stopped him.

"You're cold."

"I can take it. Besides, sex under the moonlight sounds romantic, doesn't it?" She giggled a little and traced random patterns on his scarred stomach. He pressed down on her with more force and she happily accepted it.

"Well don't come running to me when you get sick tomorrow." He playfully said as he gently ran a finger up and down her left arm, the smoothness of her skin making him feel intoxicated.

She smelled like the morning dew. That was what on his mind as he took her, nibbling with her lower lip and touching her body. But despite that, the two of them can't help but feel a little cautious with what they were doing, but they ignored that feeling as they both reached their climax.

The last thing that Gray saw before drifting to sleep was her beautiful face, illuminated and accentuated by the moonlight.

* * *

**Lemons... I read them but I can't write them.**

**I already had this chapter finished 3 days ago but I was kinda for some reviews lol. It seems that not a lot of people liked chapter 7 and just a handful of people reviewed, which really made me sad. **

**Oh, by the way, I have an important announcements to make.**

**As all of you had notice (most of you probably never noticed it anyway), I usually update within the 2-week frame, but starting on January, updates would be much slower since I have a lot of classes for the winter term. I enjoy writing this story but alas, I have to do my best in my studies if I want a good life. I can't say for sure how long the updates will come out since I tend to slack when it comes to studies but I can say for sure that it won't take a month for me to post one. My updates also depends on the reviews, which means that lots of reviews means faster update.**

**One more thing. To those who have read my other Gruvia fanfic 'Joyful Ride to Sadness', which I deleted, I just want to say that the reason why I deleted it is because I'm planning on making it a oneshot instead of updating it with short chapters but it will probably take a month or two before I can post it.**

**And that's it!**

**Please, please, _please_ review.**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm really sorry for posting this author's note instead of a chapter but I really have an important announcement and a question for you guys.**

**First things first. Holy crap! Over a hundred reviews? Thank you so much! This is the first time that I ever had that many reviews so I'm really, really grateful. Special thanks to JuviaIce for being my 100th reviewer. Now, my goal is to reach 150 reviews lol (ambitious much?). Also, thanks to those who read this story but never left a review. I just love watching those numbers go up everyday.**

**Okay, so here it goes.**

**First is I want to apologize because I won't be able to post the ninth chapter of this story for a while. I wrote the whole chapter on my phone. Don't ask me why and how. All I can say is that I have no social life lol. So, when my phone's screen started to blink and flicker, I googled the problem of my phone to see if others are having the same problem too. As it turns out, some people who had the same phone as I had problems like that too. I didn't want to change my phone so I looked for a solution and one of the best that I found was to do a factory reset. I made sure that I have back-ups of everything, the stories, some of the key dialogues for CF, and the last chapter of CF. So, when I reset the phone and tried to restore the stories, turns out the fricking, stupid phone never made a back-up. So here I am, crying, because all of the most important scenes, the chapter nine and the last chapter of my precious CF are all gone and I have to start all over again. It was also my fault too for not making sure that I have a back up. Another lesson learned: Never write my stories on the phone. EVER! Seriously, I hate android and smartphones. I'm switching back to Nokia.**

**Second, I would like to ask you guys if you want a lemon in this story? I know I said that I can't write them but I can try, just like what I had been doing all this time. I just want to know what you all think of. Please comment if you want a lemon or not. You can also PM me your answers. But if most of you guys said yes, then I will let you guys know this: The lemon won't be on the ninth chapter but instead and most probably on the tenth or eleventh chapter.**

**One more thing. Do you guys want a lemon version of the eighth chapter? If yes, then should I post it as a new story? I don't really want to edit the eighth chapter since I'm not sure if all of you will see it or even leave a review. If you guys don't want to, then it's completely fine with me. I just want to give what all of you want. **

**Again, I am really sorry for not posting the ninth chapter.**


	10. Third Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

**_An early Christmas guft for my readers. _**

**_Important A/N below._  
**

**Please read and review. (Consider yoru reviews a Christmas gift for me lol)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 (_Finally!_)

Shame and guilt flooded her system the moment she saw his sleeping face when she woke up, his arms wrapped around her waist and their feet entwined with each other's. She can't help but feel as if she has taken advantage of him in every way. Alcohol was in their system, and it might probably the reason why they acted like that last night. Sure, the sex was great. He was rough yet gentle, demanding yet sweet. Last night with him was probably the best one she's ever had. But still, she can't help but feel guilty about it. She felt like she has taken advantage of his moment of weakness. Their weakness.

Looking at him as he sleep feels so comforting. She can feel that he's a really kind man, as shown when they first interacted with each other, which makes the guilty feeling inside her intensify. '_How could I have taken advantage of his kindness?'_ She asked herself as she slowly disentangled his arms on her waist and sat up, minding their legs and pulled the blanket up on her chest.

"Do you regret it?" Gray's voice caught her by surprise that it took every ounce of her will to not jump up on the roof. She certainly wasn't expecting him to ask her, let alone talk because as far as she was concerned, he was sleeping just moments ago. Or so that's what she thought.

"P-pardon?"

"I said... Do you...regret it?" He calmly repeated his question as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her, waiting for her answer. Although on the outside, he looks perfectly calm but on the inside, his emotion was on overdrive and he could feel his heart beating so loud. It was a wonder that he did not stutter one word.

Juvia simply looked at him with a poker face. Does she regret it? She doesn't really know. All she knows is that she has been feeling guilty about it. Not in a bad way, but in a worse way. But despite that, his question surprised him. Never in her whole life had someone asked her after sex if she regretted it. Well, it was too late for that, isn't it? But still, his kindness and consideration, although a bit too late, touched her heart and intensified her guilt.

"I... I'm sorry." She said, her voice soft, as if someone yelled at her for something she had done.

Gray sat up and a sad sigh pushed its way past his lips as she answered, running a hand on his hair. "So you do regret it." He stood up and looked at Juvia, who was in shock. "I'm sorry." He was about to gather up his clothes and leave when a Juvia's hand desperately grabbed his.

"No! That wasn't what I meant!" She quickly said, panic obvious in her voice.

"Then what does your sorry mean?" He snapped at her as he sat back on the futon. What does her apology meant? His question was a yes or no answer, was that hard to choose between those two? But then he suddenly realized his behavior and muttered a quick apology himself. Gray might not look like it but his temper is much worst comparing to Natsu's. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he waited for her answer.

Juvia too, took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as she embarrassingly answered, "What I meant was... I'm sorry... for... taking advantage of you."

Gray stared at her for a moment before erupting into fits of laughter. She couldn't look at him and waited for his amusement to die down as she stared at the open window, noting that the sun hasn't risen up yet but streaks of orange are peaking out of the horizon. She felt another wave of panic as she remembered that she hasn't told anyone who she's with and where whe is right now.

After he was done laughing, Gray turned towards Juvia who was still looking at the sky and gently grabbed her chin to made her look at him, "Sorry 'bout that. But do you mean to tell me that you raped me?" He suppressed his laughter as her face turned into a shade of red as she frantically waved her hands in the air.

"N-n-no! That wasn't what I meant either!" She fanned her face using the hand that wasn't clutching the sheets on her chest as she continued, "I took advantage of your kindness. W-we were both drunk and I can't help but feel guilty. I'm sorry."

That stopped him. He always knew that Juvia is a kind hearted woman but now he knew that her heart is made of gold. He knew that they were drunk. They both knew it. And they acted out of free will, but she was shouldering the blame all along. She wasn't the only one to blame. He wasn't the only one to blame. They both were to blame.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him, the blanket falling out of her grasp and down to her lap as he hugged her frame. "You weren't to blame." He whispered to her ears as he ran his hand up and down her back.

To be honest, he was quite afraid of what will happen the moment they both wake up. He was afraid that she might want something more. Something more than just sex, probably an occasional sex. And he can't have something like that. Pursuing something more with a woman, especially someone like her, will be risky and would require him to quit the army if he ever wanted to pursue that something. He had sworn and dedicated his life to the army because it was his life long dream and call him a selfish bastard but he won't let a single woman destroy it. But he can't help but feel something, albeit briefly, when Juvia apologized for their behavior last night.

"But you haven't answered my question." He stopped his actions and pulled away from her as he asked her once again, "Do you regret it?"

This time, she looked at him straight in the eye and grabbed his cheeks and tenderly placed a kiss on his lips, "No. I don't."

For a short moment, he felt happy. As if he doesn't care that she might want something more. A relationship with him. He felt so ecstatic that he showered her face with kisses and flashed a sincere smile.

"Me too."

* * *

"So, can I see you again?"

Gray asked as they walked out of the inn. Despite confirming that neither of them regretted anything last night, he was still feeling a bit skeptical if it's okay for her. Who knows, she might have said it out of whim.

She flashed him a bright smile as she grabbed his hands and lightly squeezed it before releasing it, "Of course you can!"

Hearing her positive answer made him smile too. It really felt like as if the fates are being kind to him, despite every single bad thing he has done has been forgiven and is giving him a reason to smile. He already knew that there is no tension between the two of them but he can't help but doubt the atmosphere. He has always been skeptical. Give him gifts or something without expecting anything in return and he will suspect that you have done him wrong and will do everything he can just to prove that there is a reason behind your good deed. He has always been mistrustful.

"Do you have dance tonight?" He casually asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

Juvia put a finger on her lower lip and made a 'hmm' sound before she softly answered, "No, I don't think so. Today is Friday, right? We only dance for four days, from Monday to Thursday."

"Oh, I see. Well, let me walk you to your camp."

"I don't think that that's a good idea." She sheepishly said as he fiddled with her fingers. She left without telling anyone about when she's coming back and who she's with and where she's going and she is sure as heck that the girls, especially Erza, would be really worried about her and would go ballistic on... not her, but they would go ballistic on Gray.

"What do you mean that's not a good idea? I refuse to let you walk home all alone. It's still dark, if you haven't noticed." He rattled on, genuinely worried about her safety. "A creep might show up and kidnap you or rape you and then kill you!" He knows he's exaggerating but he's just concerned.

She laughed at him and dismissed his concerns by waving her hands in the air, "Believe me, Gray-sama. Creeps like that are the least of our concerns."

"Whatever. I'm walking you home."

* * *

"We're here Gray-sama." She whispered, afraid that if they speak way too loud it may disturb the occupants inside the tent.

"...Why are you whispering?" Despite finding her behavior weird, he can't help feel amused at the same time. Sneaking out like this reminded him of the time when he and Natsu was sent on a mission to infiltrate the boat of their enemy. Of course, they failed the mission because of Natsu's loud mouth. And it also came out of his pay.

She quickly shushed him by putting a finger on his lips and whispered once again, "Let's just say that there's a monster inside that tent."

"...A _monster_?"

"Something like that. I'll be fine here, Gray-sama." She said as she lightly touched his arm. He grabbed her cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips once again and pulled away with hesitation.

"Sooo... I'll see you again? Later?"

She giggled at the way he asked her. To her eyes and ears, he was like a child asking if he can have a cookie.

"Yes, Gray-sama. Later."

* * *

There was no denying that Gray is happy. To be honest he can no longer the last time he felt truly happy. He was well aware that he laughs when he's in the company of his friends and colleagues, but not this kind of feeling where there is basically a skip on his steps. He really can't explain it but Juvia makes him... well, happy. Like, truly happy.

As he reached shore where their ship was, he saw a person with pink hair sitting on the edge of the dock, smoking on his _kiseru _as he looked towards the purple tinted with orange sky as he exhaled the smoke out of his lungs.

"Hey man." Gray tapped Natsu on the shoulder who looked up at him as if he was expecting him to show up anytime. Apparently, he did showed up.

"Yo! I got your _kiseru_. Here." Natsu tossed _kiseru_ to Gray who caught it with a smirk on his face. Oh, how he missed inhaling this cancer stick.

"Where were you anyway?" Natsu nonchalantly asked Gray who quickly lighted up his _kiseru_ and deeply inhaled and exhaled the smoke, blowing smoke rings out of it. "You missed the meeting, dude. Old man's angry at you."

Gray slapped his forehead, "Crap! I knew I was forgetting something. What was the meeting all about, anyway?"

Natsu merely looked at Gray in silence. He knew that Gray was out with a girl, probably with that Juvia all night, doing the naughty. It wasn't unusual, really, since he has been sleeping with women for quite a while now. Natsu too, has been sleeping around with women too. He's not innocent. But despite Gray's ways, never once in his whole life has he ever missed a meeting, let alone forget one of them. Gray's a hard-worker that way. And despite being his rival, he's really proud of him.

"Well, to summarize, there are rogue soldiers on the loose. It is our "job" to capture them, dead our alive so our guns and weapons should always be with us."

"Rogue soldiers?"

"Yeah." Natsu stopped talking for a while to inhale some smoke before continuing, "They're from Louen, those son of bitches. And because of them, old man no longer wanted to sail on the next town. He said wel'll be staying here for ten days then the remaining four would be spent sailing to Hargeon. Stupid old man, making us work on our vacation."

"You sound happy." Gray commented and Natsu turned towards him with a grin plastered on his face.

"Do I?" Gray never said anything. But he too felt happy about it. It meant more time to be with Juvia.

"You better be careful, man. Especially if you're going to... play around with that girl."

Gray sent a punch towards Natsu's face who evaded it then stood up and dusted his pants, "I'm not playing around with her!"

Natsu stopped on his tracks and turned towards Gray who was following him, hate and anger written on his face.

"I know, man. I understand." He said as he resumed walking, a certain blonde woman on his mind.

* * *

**Whew! I thought I won't be able to post this anymore. To be honest I kinda lost the will to finish this story but one sweet comment from Sekai95 helped me get back on track again and prevented me (forcefully, actually) from committing suicide so you guys better thank him lol.**

**Oh, btw, some people included in their PMs that this seems a bit too fast for them. I want to clarify that in this universe, Gray and co. were given a two-week vacation, would only be staying in Magnolia, the place where Juvia and co. are for only a week and a few days in another town for a few days then they will sail for a few days to join the war. This story is told day by day within 3-5 chapters. I want this to last because I enjoy writing this. I'm sorry if this seems fast to you guys but if they don't do "it" and feel something for each other, then when will they?**

**And wow, I have never seen my inbox with that many PMs lol. I was sooooooooo happy! Anyway, most people said in their PMs that they don't want a lemon. But they want a lemon out of the chapter 8, so I'll be posting it probably next week. Actually, I had this idea just now, how about I post the lemons in a separate story? Like, you know, I'd publish a new story but they would be mostly lemons out of THIS story, just so those people who want lemons won't be... uh... dismayed. **

**Oh! And has everyone seen the latest chapter? I so knew it! I won't say anything anymore but damn! I knew it!  
**

**Okay... I'll stop talking now. Please leave a review guys. Please think of it as a gift for me. Onegaishimasu!**


	11. Natsu And Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Please read and leave a review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Despite popular belief, Natsu is not an idiot. Contrary to popular belief, he really is a smart man. But he's not saying that he's really, _really_ smart.

He's just smart enough to pass the required IQ for the military.

He's just smart enough to know which artery on a person's neck to cut and cause them to bleed to death.

He's just smart enough to do some complicated math problems.

He's also smart AND observant enough to notice how Lucy inconspicuously tries to catch his attention. He noticed how she secretly peeks at him, hiding her eyes from her bangs. He noticed how she tried to stay close to him while they both sat under the rainbow sakura tree, close enough for him to hear her heart beating fast, close enough to notice her reddened cheeks from either the alcohol or from embarrassment, but far enough for his own convenience. For their own convenience.

Lucy's beautiful, that was the first thing that came to his mind when he first saw her on that faithful night. Lucy's kind, that was the first thing that came to his mind when she helped him get off the fucking toy locomotive. Lucy's way too trusting, that was the second thought that came to his mind when offered to buy him lunch and spent (he thinks) most of her money. It kinda bugged him when she did that. Clearly, this woman knows nothing about how dangerous the world is. For all she knows, the man that she just offered lunch might be a serial killer. One minute, she's all smiles but the next minute, she'd be laying down on the ground, blood pooling all over it. And he's somewhat relieved that it was him whom she tried to help.

There are also many things that he noticed about their differences. Like their clashing hair. Another is that he loves adventure while she prefers to stay safe and sound. He likes spicy food while she likes hers sweet. There is nothing that scares him (except Makarov) while he is pretty sure that even a single rabbit will make her faint.

She also has an angelic voice, something that he found out as she leaned her back on the tree and absent-mindedly sang a song while she stared at the night sky full of stars.

"When daytime turns to night... When the moon shines bright... When you're tucked in tight, and everything's alright..."* He suddenly found himself addicted to her voice and deep down, he never wanted her to stop singing. Heck, he doesn't even want her to stop talking. But she stopped, and he asked her about the song.

She said that heard it from someone, but never elaborated after that. He was curious, but never pushed it because he saw something in her eyes. Something that he has seen in his very own eyes. The same eyes that stared at him after his beloved father died. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. But it was only for a brief moment before her eyes looked cheery again. But to be honest, it hurts him to look in her eyes. Because hers suddenly looked like it was overflowing with happiness, while his was brimming with sadness and pain. But he cannot look away, for her eyes makes him feel all better, despite how envy he is about it. So he continued to stare at her eyes. And she stared back

Beneath his confused emotions, he bitterly realized, he's feeling something for this girl. Here he was, trying his damndest to avoid the girl but she seemed so adamant about talking to him. Of course, he cannot say no because it will ruin his idiotic appearance and he also wasn't able to think of any excuse.

He can also feel that she wants him to like her. But he never made a move to pursue her, not even for a moment. He tried to never show any interest towards her. Made her believe that he's an idiot and that he doesn't see her as beautiful. Because he knows, that the last thing someone like her, someone sweet, kind, loving, easy-to-trust and innocent woman like her needs is a man like him. A man who takes the lives of other people to save the others. He doesn't deserve her, for he has committed crimes and has broken the third and sixth commandment* so many times.

If you were to ask people who's smarter, him or Gray, without any doubt, people would automatically say 'Gray', and Natsu won't be offended. But in all honesty, if you'd ask Natsu who's much stupider, him or Gray, then he'd say Gray, not because they have this rivalry thing going on, but because Gray truly is stupid. Gray might be in denial or he might not have realized his feelings for a certain girl, but Natsu knows. Natsu knows that Gray is falling in love with Juvia. Little by little, he's falling, and falling hard. And that's the reason why Gray is stupid and an idiot.

Suddenly, he lifted his right hand and cupped her cheeks, not breaking their eye contact. He felt her face grow hotter but she metaphorically stood her ground, refusing to look away. She doesn't want to blink for she fears that it might ruin the moment. A falling star shot out of the sky and they both silently wished that what they are about to do is the right thing.

They slowly leaned towards each other and Natsu's left hand grabbed her hands which were clasped on her lap. It was cold and shaking, so he gripped them tighter, hoping that the action would make it warmer. She parted her tightly clasped hands and for a moment, Natsu lost his grip on them but she grabbed them with both hands. His arms were warm, she fondly thought as their faces were just centimeters apart, their breaths warm on each other's face.

Natsu realized, as he closed the gap between them to kiss her sweet, sweet lips, that he really is nothing but an idiot.

* * *

***Came from the Ten Commandments. The third commandment is '****Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain**' and the sixth is '**Thou shalt not kill**'. I'm sorry if I offended anyone by using these.

**The song is from a Pokemon movie called Jirachi Wishmaker.**

**Sorry it's really short and not what you guys were expecting, but I felt the need to write something about Natsu and Lucy rather than just hinting it towards the story. I wrote this while I was slacking off from doing my homework. Being a college student really is tiring but I REALLY wanted to write a new chapter for this baby.**

**Oh! I just had an epiphany, but how about we make a deal? If I get 20 reviews on every chapter (starting on this one), I'd post a new chapter every 2 weeks. I've already written half of the next chapter so everything is up to you guys. But if I don't get that many, then it's fine with me, as long you leave reviews lol.**

**I also have another idea for a story about GruVia, but I don't want to post it yet because I want to finish this one first, which won't be long, before starting on a new one. All I can is that it's AU. Another reason why I'm having doubts is because I fear about it being overshadowed. I'll elaborate on an A/N on the next chapter lol.**

**So please, once again, I ask of you to leave a review.**


	12. Third Day part 2

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Please read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gray was sitting quietly at the edge of the pier, ignoring how the sun was burning on his skin, fiddling with his gun, when he the cool metal of a gun at the back of his head, making his instincts go haywire, telling him to do three things. One was to jump into the water and swim as far and as deep as he could. Two was to get on his knees and beg for his life. And three was to prepare for his life to end. The last two sounded so lame so he chose the first option but never had the chance to do it because he heard the distinctive click of the gun. He placed his gun on his side and raised his hands in the air and heard the person behind him kick the gun away from him and picked it up.

"Turn around. Slowly." The man behind him whispered, making Gray's shoulder tense even more as he did and was surprised with what he saw.

There stood in front of him was a grinning Gajeel, now pressing his gun on Gray's forehead using his right hand while twirling Gray's on his left. He unconsciously let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his comrade, bringing down his hands, feeling his temper rising.

"Gajeel! What the fuck, man? And get this thing out of my face!" Gray slapped the barrel of Gajeel's revolver to the side but he brought it to his forehead once again

"It's not in your face. It's in my hand." Gajeel lazily drawled out but did lowered his gun and handed Gray's.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" It took every ounce of his patience and self control to not kill Gajeel. He kept on chanting the words '_he's a comrade, not an __enemy_'in his head because if he does kill him, he'd get court-martialled for it.

"Why? You scared?"

"I wasn't 'scared'," Gray gritted out, making air quotations at the word scared, "I was surprised."

He really wasn't scared. Gray has been on the verge of being killed many times during the training and wars that he sent to. The reason why he was so tense was that he doesn't want to die because of a simple and stupid robbery or in the hands of those rogue soldiers. He has the pride of a soldier and it feels shameful if he dies that way. Another reason was that he felt as if he was going to leave something hanging if he allowed himself to be killed that moment, although he can't quite put a finger as to what it was.

Gajeel snickered as he hid his gun inside his uniform and walked to the spot where Gray was sitting at and plopped down there with Gray doing the same, "Whatever rocks your boat. You just looked so damn vulnerable that I thought it'll be a waste to not take your life. You can take mine, though. That is, if you can."

Gray simply stood a foot away from the black haired man, fighting the urge to once again reach for his gun and blow his brains out. Oh, how good it will be. There'll be one less annoying person in the world.

"Sorry, but I shall humbly refuse." He deadpanned, wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"Ho... So where were you last night?"

"You're not my mother." Gajeel simply kept his mouth shut. He knows that it isn't his business but he just can't help but feel curious. But deep down, he knew. He knew why he was out last night and why. And it was basically the whole reason why he had the sudden urge to kill him.

The dark-blue haired man started to walk away from Gajeel, a little annoyed and unnerved with his presence. They never really talked with each other so if they were girls, then he'd certainly say that it felt awkward.

"I have to say two things for you, Fullbuster." Gajeel said, stopping Gray on his tracks and turned towards him, "Wear civilian clothes until we capture those damn bastards. Orders from that old geezer. And lastly," Then suddenly, he too, stood up and pulled his gun and pointed it once again in Gray's direction, "If you hurt her in anyway, I'll blow your brains out."

Gray merely snorted, already used to him threatening his life, "Big talk from a guy who doesn't even make any effort to say a simple 'hi' to her."

They have already been here for three days and the only time he ever talked to her was when he and Juvia were introduced to each other. And it even seemed that he badly wanted to get away from her. It got him really wondering because Gajeel looked excited when he learned that Juvia was here.

Gajeel, once again, lowered his gun and said before sitting back down as he watched the waves of the sea,

"This is the only way I can protect her."

* * *

Juvia managed to escape Erza's wrath and her friends' questions and interrogations about what happened to her last night because of, surprisingly, Lucy. Truth to be told, she expected Lucy the one to be spreading the news about her escapade but instead, she told them that they were out together last night (because apparently, she also never came back, which made it seem that she used Juvia's name to get out of trouble herself). It truly surprised Juvia since, well, Lucy was always the source of gossips around the whole town, which made her think if something is wrong with her.

It was 10 minutes after she stepped foot in the camp that she realized that they never really discussed what time and where to meet, thus, making Juvia want to smack herself in the head. How were they supposed to see each other when she doesn't even know when and where?

Which was why she found herself sitting on a stone bench in a children's park, with her tightly clasped hands on her lap as she watched the kids play in the sandbox and the people, young and old, friends, couples, families walk pass by her.

She lowered her head to avoid the sight because seeing people, happy people right in front of her eyes makes her feel… uncomfortable. Not in a bad way but in a weird, almost longing way. It reminds her unbroken spirits and childhood, something she lost quite early in her life.

She knows that some people envied her looks and, if she might dare say, her talents, but honestly, they have nothing to envy at all. All there is to herself is her face, body and talent for dancing. Nothing more. Those other people, they have everything. They have a nice home and a loving family. It angers her whenever she hears someone complaining about their family being so damn annoying. There they are, having the things that she always wanted and, ironically, something she can have, and they complain about it?

A sigh escaped her lips as she lifted her head to once again watch the children in front of her play and can't help but envy their innocence.

* * *

He reached for his gun for the umpteenth time as he continued to stroll down the streets, feeling lost and tense, making sure that if ever someone tries to do anything funny, he'd be ready to kick that son of a bitch's ass.

It never really occurred to him that they never set a place to meet. It doesn't really matter if there was no time set since he'd just go early and wait there for as long as he could. Patience was one of the gifts he was blessed with. But unfortunately, they never talked about it. Just a simple "see you later" and that was that. Now that he had thought about it, maybe she only said that to keep him off her back. But the look on her face clearly told him the truth. She wanted to see him once again.

He was about to go Juvia's camp when he saw her.

There she was, sitting on a bench with her head down. He quickly approached her and grinned when he saw her look up, thinking that she has spotted him but slowed down his pace when he saw her sigh. And then he saw her eyes. He could clearly see sadness in them. It then made him realize that he hated seeing those eyes. Or better yet, he hated seeing that emotion in _her_ eyes.

He once again quickened his pace and stood in front of her, blocking her vision. She jumped a little on her seat and looked up. Her face brightened at the sight of him, making him swell with pride at the thought of making her happy with just his presence.

"Gray-sama! You scared me!" she stood up, putting her hands on her chest.

He laughed and reached for her hand and lightly placed a kiss on it, "Sorry. Were you waiting for too long?"

She shook her head, her cheeks a little pink and squeezed his hand. Gray noted that she no longer blushed as much as she used to when they first met but thought that it might be because that they have been intimate. But still, he can't help but miss her blushed. They were cute.

Never letting go of her hand, he started to lead the way, not really knowing where to go but he just did because he felt that there is something about the park that was making her sad. He doesn't know why but he just wants to see her all smiling and laughing.

A small furrow appeared between his eyebrows at the thought he just had. He wondered where that idea came from but then rationalized that it was just him being way too kind. The subject has been brought up many times. Even his collegues said that he was kind. His answer has always been '_A person whose job is to kill another person is not kind_'. Because seriously, how can someone like him be kind?

"So... where's our next destination, my fair lady?" Gray asked

Juvia's cheeks once again lightly blushed, not used at being called 'lady', "I honestly have no idea, Gray-sama."

He was about to suggest some places when something caught his eyes, making him lightly pull his fingers away from her and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, "Wait. Stay here for a minute for me. Don't turn around!" And he dashed away, hearing Juvia protest but never turned around.

Gray entered the flower shop and eyed the plants with concentration, obviously not knowing which to pick from the flowers that decorated the whole place. He doesn't want to just pick a red rose because it sounded so cliche. He wants the best for her.

The young woman noticed Gray and approached him, "Is there something I could do for you, sir?"

"Ahh... I want to give someone some flowers." he said, not looking at the woman he was talking to. She clapped her hands and made a beeline to the roses.

"What about these-"

"I don't want roses. I want something... unique." Gray finished lamely, not knowing which words to use. This was obviously his first time buying flowers for a girl and he just rushed head on even though he has no knowledge about flowers. Deep down, he just wanted Juvia to keep on smiling.

"Well, what kind of message do you want to tell her?"

"Message?" Gray asked, thinking that even the simple task of buying flowers meant a lot of work.

The woman stared at Gray and softly smiled then wordlessly gathered a purple and white lilac, a primrose, and forget-me-nots and wrapped them into a bouquet and handed it to him, "Trust me, she'll like them."

He took the bouquet and reached for his wallet and pulled some bills, not even counting them and handed them to her and walked out of the shop. Some girls sighed when they saw what was in his hands, making him think about whatever their meaning.

Juvia was still standing on the same spot that he left her. He hid the flowers on his back and tapped her shoulders. When Juvia was completely facing him and was about to ask him a question, he shoved the flowers on her hands and turned his head away, feeling his face burn and he heard her squeak.

"Oh my goodness..."

"So... do you like them?"

Not knowing what to say, she wrapped her arms on his neck and hugged him tightly, not even caring if she's strangling him or not and pulled away from him and kissed him deep on his lips, taking that as a yes and held her hips, returning her kiss.

They were so caught up on their kiss that they had not noticed a shadow watching them from the distance.

* * *

_**Purple lilac - First emotion of love**_

_**White lilac - Youthful innocence, memories**_

_**Primrose - Eternal love**_

_**Forget-me-nots - True love**_

**Sorry if it took me too long to post this one. ****I'm supposed to be sleeping right now so I can study for my math midterms but I just had to post this one up because I may never will if I don't lol. So sorry about the errors. I'm really sleepy right now.  
**

**Anyways... got my first hate comment on my new fic. Just sharing**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really sorry it took me a while to get this out. I've been really busy nowadays and barely had any time to write fanfics.**

**And it's my birthday today so please review! Your reviews will be the best gift :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They both sat in silence with their elbows brushing against each other, simply content watching the once baby blue sky and the sea turn into orange. Juvia lightly touched the tip of a slightly withering primrose from her bouquet, mentally noting that she needs to put the flowers in a water immediately but she doesn't have the heart to let any sound get past her lips.

The moment seems so… magical for her. Never once had she ever had someone with her to watch a sunset. People and her friends nowadays are way too busy for their own good to even admire such magnificent feat of Mother Nature but she can't help but thank whoever is listening for making people that way because it gave her a moment, even just a little, to spend it with someone whom she thinks she deeply cares for.

She stole a glance to the man on her right. There is something different about him but she can't quite put a finger to it. He seems so relaxed. No lines marring his gorgeous face, his lips not in a tight line and his hands are not in his pockets, as if he's ready to pull out his gun any second. Instead, he is staring straight ahead, his eyes focused on the scene in front of him like he's imprinting it in his mind with his back slouched, his left arm rested on his thigh. And for some reason, it makes her happy. Relieved, even.

"This….feels nice." Gray whispered and turned his head to face her and his face made her heart skip a beat. The way the sun illuminated his face made him look so angelic. And she can't help but compare it to the novels that Lucy and Levy talked about. She used to think that there's no way those things happen in real life, but now, she's experiencing it now. And it's so romantic.

She could feel her blood rush to her face and hoped that he won't notice it.

"It does." She whispered too, afraid that if she talked loud, it'll shatter the moment they're having.

For a moment, no one said anything. The waves breaking and crashing on the stones and whooshing of the wind the only sound they have and it's just so peaceful. She wishes that it'll always be like this. Always like this between the two of them. Wishes that they could always have moments like this anytime they want, not just for a week. But Juvia knows that it's just her fantastical mind making fun of her, because her logic tells her that there is no way that something like this, this moment that she's always wanted, will never last. Because in a few days, he'll leave her. He'll leave her so he can protect and maintain the peace in the world.

And she won't stop him, for Juvia is not a selfish and a heartless woman and she knows that Gray loves his line of work, just as much as she loves being a dancer, so she won't take his happiness away from him, even if it means that she won't see him for a long time. Even if it means that she won't see him anymore after those next days are over and she has to bid him goodbye because there's a big possibility that he might lose his life while protecting innocent people.

So instead, she will savor this moment. Her hands found his cheek and he leaned into her touch and pressing his hand above hers, his calloused thumb stroking the back of her palms. And somewhere, at the back of her hyperactive brain, she could hear a soft melody fitting this moment and she can't resist the temptation of kissing him. She scooted closer and took a deep breath. Just when their lips were just mere centimeters apart, a voice interrupted them.

"Gray, the old man wants to see you."

They simultaneously turned their heads towards the owner of the voice and first thing she saw was pink. Juvia was disappointed that someone broke the magical spell that they themselves casted upon themselves and when she felt Gray's hold on her hand tighten, she knew that she's not the only disappointed one. And, on Gray's part, wants to pummel to death.

But instead of letting colorful insult out from his mouth, he merely sighed and released Juvia's hand then whispered to her ear, "Let's meet here again tomorrow." Juvia watched him stand up and join his unusually quiet friend and walk away, not even giving her a chance to say otherwise, not once looking back to her.

She can't help but feel a pang of sadness creep her heart but she tried to suppress it. "This will happen again so I better get used to it now." She told herself and before standing up and heading back home, wilting bouquet of flowers in her hands.

* * *

He 's tad angry that his idiot of a friend decided to ruin his moment with Juvia, but he ignored his rage because he felt that something is wrong with his friend. He knew it first-hand when Natsu did not add any insult before or after his name. Another thing that gave it away was that Natsu was being uncharacteristically being quiet but he did not ask why, because he knew that his friend will tell him whatever's bothering him if he wants help.

When they both got back to the ship, he was led by Natsu towards the meeting room before disappearing to who-knows where. He knocked three times and stated,"Officer Gray Fullbuster, requesting permission to enter, sir!"

"Permission granted." A gruff and muffled voice said from behind the door and he went in.

There, he saw his commanding officer sitting behind the table, writing something furiously, setting it on one side before reaching for another, repeating the process several times.

He stood there for, he estimated, ten minutes and it seemed that the old man had no plans on acknowledging him, Gray let out a cough which captured the attention of the old man.

"Ah, Gray. There you are. I've been waiting for you." Makarov said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk, silently telling Gray to take a seat and then lacing his fingers together and lowering his head. He walked towards the chair he pointed at. "I've been standing there for ten minutes, sir."

Makarov swatted the air, "Nonsense. You just assumed that." Gray wisely kept his mouth shut, knowing that it's no use arguing with him. No one, even those who has a higher rank than the old man has never won an argument against his commanding officer. And he's actually quite thankful with that ability of his commanding officer for it was the reason why those under Makarov have higher pay than others.

"What do you want to talk to me about, sir?"

"Before that, where have you been these days? You were never late for meetings." Dark, hard eyes scrutinized Gray's movement, assessing him. And he couldn't help but flinch, knowing that he has done something that is against the law. And that the old man in front of him knows. But one thing he doesn't understand is why they even let soldiers like themselves go near within 20 meters of a dancer. Don't those people who created that law know that one night stands may turn into something more?

He knows it really might turn into something more, because he may or may not be experiencing it. There's no way he'd say it to anyone, not even to his best friend, that he may be falling in love with a certain dancer. Because he knows, the saying it out loud means admitting that he's…..he has fallen in love. And if he admits to himself that he has fallen in love, it'll mean that he will need to keep his distance from Juvia, so he won't say anything, so he can still be with her.

"I've been wandering around the town." He answered.

"And?" He could feel his hands sweat so he inconspicuously wiped them using his pants. Gray used to wonder what the prisoners felt when they were being interrogated. Now he knows. He made a mental note to be much kinder to them next time he asks them questions.

"And…. bought souvenirs for my mother." He swore he heard his voice squeak, but he did not broke his stare with the old man. Call him selfish and a bad example for those held soldiers up in a high regard for following rules, but he's not yet ready to part ways with Juvia. And, if there really is no way for him to be with her, at least he can say that he tried.

They both stares at each other's eyes. One is daring the other spill the truth while the other wants to make the other believe his lies.

Then suddenly, the old man grinned, as if pleased with something. Gray apprehensively looked at, he assumed, crazy old man and that crazy old man must have noticed the way he blinked more than normally for he patted the younger one's head.

"Don't be nervous. Just wanted to make you sweat a bit." Gray fought the urge to sigh out in relief. "The reason why I called you here is to let you know that the rogue soldiers have been apprehended. It's up to those higher ups who have sticks up their asses to pass the judgment on them."

"Why didn't you just told Natsu to tell me this, sir? I mean, it would've saved you the trouble." Gray knows how much Makarov hates doing things all by himself and will do everything to avoid responsibilities and will pass them to those under his command.

"Like I said, I just wanted to make you sweat. Oh, that, and we're losing some of our comrades in Hargeon and they may need our help sooner. I suggest that you have your things and….souvenirs packed and ready. Now, off you go."

He slowly stood up and when he is standing straight, he saluted before turning towards the door before Makarov's voice interrupted his action.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Be careful outside. And any displays of actions must be done behind closed doors or away from prying eyes. Don't worry, that prying eyes won't say anything. That's all. You're dismissed." Makarov said before turning his attention back to the pile of monstrosities, indicating that he is done talking to the young soldier.

Beads of sweat rolled down his neck before he hurriedly opened the door. Once out, he finally released a shaky breath he's been trying hard not to release while inside the room. They were found. Crap. They were _found_. And it must have been his commanding officer's way of warning him.

Once inside his bunk, he threw a greeting towards Natsu who had his hands support his lowered head. He looked so distress and he knew he should be concerned but his friend is not his top priority right now. He and Juvia were caught. That means that he needs to be discreet.

Natsu's voice interrupted his worried mind, "Yo, Gray?"

"What?"

"Has Juvia ever told you something about….Lucy?" Gray shook his head, not even asking why Natsu was asking him for his mind was too preoccupied coming up with ways on how continue his somewhat relationship with Juvia while hiding it from that prying eyes.

Maybe he should tell her about that law? Juvia seemed like an open-minded person but in doing so will mean that he might hurt her feelings. He plopped down on his own bed, weighing his options. And, after minutes of contemplating, he finally had an answer.

Yes, he will tell her tomorrow. For her sake. For his sake. For both of their sakes. So, even though they only have a few days left, he can still experience what it feels like to be in love with someone.

* * *

**Dedicated to my pretty, pretty, pretty sweet sister Reshmy aka Lilaaaaa who is going to celebrate her birthday on the 28th (tomorrow in her place). Funny how there are only 2 day gap between our birthdays. This is fate, I'm telling you. This. Is. FATE! lol Love you sis!**

**Also, this is just my estimate but Corrupted Flower only has about 3-4 chapters left. There will be a time skip (really? a time skip in a week long story? lol). And I'm planning a sequel. I already have an idea in mind so let me know if you guys want a sequel :)**

**Once again, please give me a gift, which are your wonderful reviews!**

**EDIT: had to add the line break that i forgot to add. and to answer Frozen's question, updates starting from May to June will be fast because I don't have a full schedule for the spring term (and i have every right to slack off my studies lol) so I can update just like how i used to before. but if i ever finish CF within a month or if there really IS only about 3-4 chapters left (i just estimated it but there may be more than that), then i'd wait for atleast a month before posting the sequel. as for the time skip, i can't say for sure but maybe just for 2-4 days.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
